COUNTRY LOVE
by LMA1986
Summary: Beau is a rising country music singer and Kaylee is one of his best friends. The problem is, Kaylee is involved in a relationship with a guy that Beau is not too fond of. Will Beau be there for Kaylee when she needs him most? Will love spark between the both of them?
1. Trying To Be Supportive

CHAPTER 1

KAYLEE'S POV

I sat there on my back porch with a glass of iced tea in a mason jar, my lyric book in front of me, and guitar on my lap.

 _'Cause when you're fifteen and somebody tells you they love you_

 _You're gonna believe them_

 _And when you're fifteen_

 _Feeling like there's nothing to figure out_

 _Well count to ten, take it in_

 _This is life before you know who you're gonna be_

 _Fifteen_

"Writing another song, Kay?" I heard Beau's voice say from behind me and I stopped playing as I looked over my shoulder to see him coming out onto my back porch.

"You know it, Beau," I said with a smile as I wrote something else down. "Shouldn't you be getting ready for your gig tonight?" I asked as he sat down on the empty chair beside me.

"I'm more than ready," he said with a smirk on his face. "What are you working on?" He asked as he grabbed my songbook.

"A new song. Don't make fun of me, Beau," I said with a small smile as he looked it over.

"Let's hear it," he said as he set my book back down.

"It might be a like shakey. I just wrote it, so go easy on me," I said as I sat up a little and started to play for him.

 _You take a deep breath and you walk through the doors_

 _It's the morning of your very first day_

 _You say "Hi" to your friends you ain't seen in a while_

 _Try and stay out of everybody's way_

 _It's your freshman year and you're gonna be here_

 _For the next four years in this town_

 _Hoping one of those senior boys will wink at you and say,_

 _"You know I haven't seen you around before."_

I sang and glanced over at him as we both smiled at each other. I continued to play for him.

 _'Cause when you're fifteen and somebody tells you they love you_

 _You're gonna believe them_

 _And when you're fifteen_

 _Feeling like there's nothing to figure out_

 _Well count to ten, take it in_

 _This is life before you know who you're gonna be_

 _Fifteen_

"That's all I have for now," I said as I looked over at him. "What did you think?"

"It's good," he said with a smirk. "I like it," he added as our eyes met.

"You're lying," I said with a smile as I set my guitar down and leaned it against the stand beside me.

"Would I ever lie to you?" He asked as I took a sip of my iced tea.

"Possibly," I said as set my jar down on the table in front of me.

"Are you coming out tonight?" He asked as I rested back against the wicker chair I was sitting on.

"I'm thinking about it," I said as I looked over at him.

"You bringing your tag-along with you?" He asked, referring to my boyfriend.

"What do you have against him, Beau?" I asked as I kept looking at him.

"I don't think he's best for you, Kaylee. I have heard not so good things about him," he said as he had a serious look on his face.

"Beau Hutton, are you jealous?" I asked with a small smile on my face.

"I am serious, Kaylee. Come on, now," he said with a slight chuckle. "I have known you for what 10 years? This guy is not good enough for you," he said as he ran his hand through his hair.

"Well, time will tell," I said as I picked my jar up and took another sip of tea.

Later that night, I was in the bathroom doing my make-up. I had convinced Mike, my boyfriend, to go to the place where Beau was playing that night. He wasn't too thrilled about it, but I wanted to be there to support Beau.

"Are you about ready to go yet?" I heard Mike ask from the doorway and I looked over to see him standing there with a beer in his hand.

"Almost," I answered as I applied some more mascara.

"I want to get this over with already," he said as I finished up my make-up and put everything away.

I had to decided to curl my hair, just at the ends, and wore a pink and blue plaid top, a white tank top under that, and jean cut-off shorts. I walked out of the bathroom and went into our bedroom where I slipped on my pink cowboy boots. I grabbed my purse from the bed and headed out to where Mike was.

"I'm ready," I said with a small smile and I followed out of the house behind him.

We walked out to his pickup truck and I got in as he started it up. He pulled out of the driveway and started down the dirt road, heading towards The Stage.

"I don't know how long we're going to stay here tonight," he said as he continued to drive.

"Well, I would like to watch Beau's set," I said as I looked over at him.

"We'll see," he said as he tightened his grip on the steering wheel.

Mike didn't like when I mentioned Beau's or any other guy's name. He wanted me for himself and that was it. He didn't really want me having guy friends, but I wasn't going to let him ruin my life like that.

We arrived at the bar a short time later and I could see Beau's blue truck sitting in the parking lot. Mike parked in an empty spot and we both got out as we started to walk towards the entrance. I looked over as saw Beau and his band mates outside having a smoke. Beau saw me walking in and I quickly waved at him with a smile so that Mike wouldn't see me. He smiled and waved back before we walked into the bar.

"I need a beer," Mike said as he immediately headed over to the bar and I followed behind him. "Two beers," he said as he took his money out and I looked around. "Here," he said as he held one out to me.

"Thanks," I said as I took it and sipped it.

We made our way over to an empty table and I set my purse down as I sat down on the chair. Mike sat down beside me and I looked over at the stage to see Beau's band getting set up. I scanned the room and saw Beau standing over by the doorway. We made eye contact and both smiled at each other.

"How's everyone doing tonight?" I heard a guy ask on stage and I brought my attention over to him. "I said how's everyone doing tonight?" He asked into the mic and people started to clap and cheer. "We have a special guest tonight to perform for y'all. His name is Beau Hutton," he said and everyone started to clap and cheer again as I smiled and clapped my hands along with them. "Give it up, for Beau Hutton!" The guy shouted into the mic and I smiled as I stood up and clapped my hands for him.

"How's everyone doin' tonight?" Beau said with a smile as soon as got on stage. "My name is Beau Hutton and this is my band," he said as he motioned to the rest of the guys. "When I was a little boy, my mom used to play a portion of Merle Haggard every night before bed. Her favorite song was Silver Wings, so I figured I'd surprise her and learned how to play it," he started to say and I smiled as I continued to stand there. "And I played that song day and night until my fingers bled," he said and chuckled slightly. "Finally, when I sat her down to play it, she waited til I was finished and then she said that Merle sings it better, to keep trying," he said and I chuckled to myself. "So, I guess I will," he said and the band started to play.

"Come dance with me," I said as I looked over at Mike and reached my hand out to him.

 _Silver wings_

 _Shine in the sunlight._

Mike and I walked over to the dance floor and I placed one hand on his shoulder and used my other hand to hold his.

 _Roaring engines_

 _Heading somewhere in flight._

 _They're taking you away._

 _Leavin me lonely._

 _Silver wings_

 _Slowly fadin outta sight._

I glanced over at Beau and we both smiled at each other and he continued to sing.

 _Don't leave me I cry._

 _Don't take that airplane ride._

 _But you locked me out of your mind._

 _Left me standin here behind._

Mike and I continued to sway along with the music.

 _Silver wings_

 _Shine in the sunlight._

 _Roaring engines_

 _Heading somewhere in flight._

 _They're taking you away._

 _Leavin me lonely._

 _Silver wings_

 _Slowly fadin outta sight._

The band continued to play as we continued to dance to the music. I looked over at Beau again and we both smiled at each other as we made eye contact.

 _Silver wings_

 _Shine in the sunlight._

 _Roaring engines_

 _Heading somewhere in flight._

 _They're taking you away._

 _Leavin me lonely._

 _Silver wings_

 _Slowly fadin outta sight._

 _Silver wings_

 _Slowly fadin out of sight._

 _Slowly fadin out of sight._

 _Slowly fadin out of sight._

The guys finished playing the song and we stopped dancing. I stood there and clapped my hands along with everyone else before we made our way back over to our table.

"Thank you," Beau said into the mic as we sat back down at our table. "This next song is another new one. Hope y'all like it," he said and started to play as I took a sip from my bottle.

"Do we really have to sit here and listen to his? I'd rather be at home," Mike said before he started to chug from his bottle.

"Mike, he's only gonna sing one more song and then we can go, if ya want," I said as I glanced over at him.

Once Beau and his band was finished playing, he hopped down off the stage and made his way to the back of the bar to get a beer.

"Can we go now?" Mike slurred as he looked over at me.

"Yeah, I just want to say bye to Beau," I said as I grabbed my purse and walked over to where Beau was.

I stood there while a couple of girls said their hello's to him, but when he saw me, he walked towards me, causing the girls to head back to the dance floor.

"What'd ya think?" He asked with a smirk on his face as he held his beer in his hand.

"Not bad," I said with a smile.

"Maybe you can come up there with me next time," he said before he took a drink of his beer.

"Maybe," I said with a smile.

"Kaylee, I'm ready," Mike slurred from behind me and we looked at him to see him holding himself up at the bar.

"Well, I just wanted to say bye before I left. I guess I'll see ya later," I said and went to give him a hug.

"Be careful," Beau quietly said into my ear as he hugged me.

"Always am," I said with a small smile as I pulled back from him. "Bye, Beau," I said as I turned and walked away from him.

Mike and I walked out of the bar together and headed over to his truck. We both got in and he pulled out of the parking lot. As we started down the dirt road, he turned the radio on.

"Now...this...is real country music. Not that crap that your so called friend plays," he said as he swerved on the road.

"Mike, just pay attention to the road please," I said as I watched the road for him.

"Chill, babe. No one is out," he said as he started to swerve back and forth.

"Mike, stop," I said as I looked out my window and couldn't wait until we got back to the house.

We arrived at the house a short time later and once Mike got the truck parked, I got out and headed inside. I immediately walked back to our bedroom and kicked off my boots.

"Time to have some fun," Mike said as he grabbed my waist and tried to pull me to the bed with him.

"Mike," I said as I tried to get out of his grasp. "Mike, stop," I said and he ended up falling down to the floor.

He layed there and started to laugh as I looked down at him.

"You're such a tease," he said as he stared up at the ceiling.

"And you're such a drunk," I said as I started to take my jewelry off.

"What the hell did you just say?" He asked as he started to sit up on the floor.

"Nothing," I said as I took my necklace off and placed it on top of my dresser.

"No," he said as he got up from the floor. "What the hell did you just say about me?" He asked as he got closer to me.

I looked up in the mirror and saw his reflection. He had an evil look on his face.

"Nothing, Mike," I quietly said and he roughly grabbed my and turned me towards him, causing me to yelp.

"You said something," he said as he looked into my eyes.

"I said...you're a drunk," I quietly said in a terrified voice.

He strengthened his grip on my arm, causing me to wince.

"Don't you...ever...say anything like that again. Do you hear me?" He asked as he got into my face and I nodded my head.

He let go of my arm and I brought my hand over to the spot that he was holding as I rubbed it. He had never scared me like that before. Maybe that was what Beau was referring to about Mike not being a good guy.


	2. A Jealous Boyfriend

CHAPTER 2

A week had passed by and things between Mike and I were okay. It always seemed like he would come home from work and drink until he would pass out. I hadn't seen Beau since the night at the bar and I didn't know how I was going to approach him once I did see him, especially after what Mike had done to me.

I was standing in the kitchen, making something to eat when the phone started to go off. I walked over and answered it.

"Hello," I said as I held the phone to my ear.

 _"Hey, Kaylee," I heard Beau's voice say from the other line._

"Oh, hey, Beau," I said with a smile.

 _"I haven't seen you in awhile. Where ya been?" He asked as I leaned back against the counter._

"I had to work all week," I said as I looked down at the floor.

 _"Well, I am playing at The Stage again tonight and I was wondering if you would want to come and see me," he said and I smiled again._

"Ummm, yeah, sure. I would like that," I said as I continued to smile.

 _"Is Mike going to come this time?" He asked and I looked over at the calendar to see that he was working late that night._

"Probably not. He has to work late."

 _"Well, good. I'll see ya later."_

"Bye, Beau," I said and hung the phone up.

A few hours passed and I was in the bathroom getting ready. I walked out of the bedroom and into the bedroom when I heard Jen saying my name from the living room. I decided to have her tag-along with me that night to the bar so I had someone to hang out with.

"I'm in here, Jen," I said loud enough that she would be able to hear me. "I'm almost ready," I said as I slipped my cowboy boots on.

"Woo, look at you," she said with a smile as soon as she saw me.

"Oh, hush. It's just a plaid shirt and jean shorts," I said with a smile as I grabbed my purse from the bed.

We left the house and headed to The Stage. I saw Beau's truck parked out front as we headed inside. We got ourselves a couple of beers and headed over to where the stage was so we could stand up front. The band came on stage first and then I looked over to see Beau coming to the stage with his guitar. He got up on stage and immediately went over to the mic.

"How's everyone doin' out there tonight?" He asked into the mic and everyone started to hoot and holler as they clapped. "This first song we're going to play for you tonight is a new one. Be kind to me," he said as he looked down at me and smiled as soon as he saw me. "It's called Hard Out Here," he said and they started to play.

 _Well, after all these years of running 'round_

 _Always flying high and fallin' down_

 _I gotta get back to the way I was_

 _Gonna turn it all 'round just because_

 _And everybody's talkin' about the shape I'm in_

 _They say "boy, you ain't a poet, just a drunk with a band."_

 _All over and over, again and again,_

 _Lord, they don't know about the places I've been_

I smiled as I started to sing along with them.

 _It gets hard out here_

 _I know it don't look it_

 _I used to have heart, but the highway took it_

 _The game was right, but the deal was crooked_

 _Lord, I'll make it perfectly clear, it gets hard out here_

They continued to play and Beau looked at me with a smile on his face.

"You two would be so cute together," Jen said into my ear as I took a sip of my beer.

I pulled the bottle away from my lips and laughed a little.

 _I guess there must be something I'm missing_

 _My momma told me I should've gone into easy listenin'_

 _Going with the band 'cause I thought it was cool_

 _Oh, good Lord, I should've gone back to school_

 _Oh, pretty darlin', it'll be OK_

Beau looked at me as he continued to sing.

 _You know one of these days I'm gonna take you away_

 _She said, "oh, sweet daddy, you're probably right,_

 _You know we might get lucky, but it won't be tonight"_

 _It gets hard out here_

 _I know it don't look it_

 _I used to have heart, but the highway took it_

 _The game was right, but the deal was crooked_

 _Lord, I'll make it perfectly clear, it gets hard out here_

 _I know it don't seem it_

 _I said I tried, but I never did mean it_

 _Nobody's listening so we mine as well scream it_

 _Oh, God, we're all outta beer_

 _It gets hard out here_

He turned towards his band and continued to play with a smile on his face. Jen and I clapped along to the beat of the song until it was over. Everyone started to clap and hoot and holler at them.

"Thank you," Beau said into the mic and glanced at me. "For this next song, I want to bring my friend up here," he said as he looked at me again. "She's a talented songwriter and helps me write some of my songs. Kaylee Rose, can you come up here, please?" He said as he continued to look at me and I slowly made my way to the side of the stage.

I walked up on stage and waved at everyone as they clapped and hooted and hollered for me.

"This next song is called Highway Don't Care," he said as I took the mic from the stand and smiled as the band started to play.

"Go, Kaylee!" I heard Jen shout and I smiled at her as Beau started to sing as he looked over at me.

 _Bet your window's rolled down and your hair's pulled back_

 _And I bet you got no idea you're going way too fast_

 _You're trying not to think about what went wrong_

 _Trying not to stop 'til you get where you goin'_

 _You're trying to stay awake so I bet you turn on the radio_

 _And the song goes_

I pulled the mic up to my mouth and started to sing.

 _I can't live without you, I can't live without you, baby_

I looked over at Beau and he nodded his head as he continued to play.

 _I can't live without you, I can't live without you, baby, baby_

Beau and I started to sing together.

 _The highway won't hold you tonight_

 _The highway don't know you're alive_

 _The highway don't care if you're all alone_

Beau and I looked at each other and we continued to sing.

 _But I do, I do._

 _The highway won't dry your tears_

 _The highway don't need you here_

 _The highway don't care if you're coming home_

 _But I do, I do._

 _I bet you got a dead cell phone in your shotgun seat_

 _Yeah, I bet you're bending God's ear talking 'bout me._

 _You're trying not to let the first tear fall out_

 _Trying not to think about turning around_

 _You're trying not to get lost in the sound but that song is always on_

 _So you sing along_

Beau stopped singing and continued to play as I sang the next part by myself.

 _I can't live without you, I can't live without you, baby_

 _I can't live without I can't live without you baby, oh baby_

We started to sing together again.

 _The highway won't hold you tonight_

 _The highway don't know you're alive_

 _The highway don't care if you're all alone_

 _But I do, I do._

 _The highway won't dry your tears_

 _The highway don't need you here_

 _The highway don't care if you're coming home_

 _But I do, I do._

The band continued to play and Beau and I smiled at each other. I brought the mic back up and started to sing again.

 _I can't live without you, I can't live without you, baby_

 _I can't live without I can't live without you, baby, oh baby_

 _The highway don't care_

 _The highway don't care_

 _The highway don't care_

 _But I do, I do._

 _I can't live without you, I can't live without you, baby_

 _I can't live without I can't live without you, baby, oh baby_

 _(The highway don't care_

 _The highway don't care_

 _The highway don't care_

 _But I do, I do)_

I can't live without you, I can't live without you, baby

Beau and I smiled at each other as the crowd started to clap and hoot and holler for us again.

"Thank you," I said into the mic with a smile before I placed it back onto the stand.

"Give it up for Kaylee Rose, everyone," Beau said into the mic and I waved at everyone as I got off the stage.

I headed back over to where Jen was and she handed me back my beer as the band started to play their final song.

"You two are too cute," Jen said into my ear and I smiled as I nodded my head.

After the set was over, Beau came down off the stage as Jen and I were at the bar getting another beer.

"Way to go, Beau," I heard Jen say and I looked to see that he was standing behind me.

"Thanks for the notice," I said with a smile before I drank some more of my beer.

"Hey, if I would have asked you, you would have said no," he said with a smirk as the bartender handed him a beer.

"True," I said with a smile as I sat down on the bar stool next to him.

I felt someone roughly grab onto my arm and I looked over to see Mike standing there with a furious look on his face.

"Mike, what.." I started to say as my smile faded.

"It's time to go," Mike said as he started to pull on my arm.

"Mike, I'm hanging out with my friends," I said as I stood up from the stool.

"Now," he said into my ear as he strengthened his grip on my arm, causing me to wince.

"Mike, why don't ya hang out for awhile," I heard Beau say and I looked over at both him and Jen.

"No, we gotta go," he said as I set my bottle down on the counter and grabbed my purse.

"Bye, guys," I said and glanced at Beau to see him looking at me.

I headed out of the bar with Mike and over to his truck. We both got in and he slammed the door shut. He stuck the keys in and started the truck up before he peeled out of the parking lot. He sped all the way home without saying a word to me.

We arrived at the house a short time later and headed inside. Mike grabbed a beer out of the fridge and slammed the door shut as I stood there and watched him.

"Mike, I..." I started to say, but he cut me off.

"What the hell do ya think you were doin' up there with him?" He asked after he chugged half of his beer.

"I was just..."

"You were just what? Making googly eyes at him," he said before he finished off his beer.

"Mike, we're just friends," I said as I continued to stand there.

"Bullshit!" He shouted as he threw his empty beer bottle against the wall, causing me to jump. "I see the way he looks at you!" He shouted as he got into my face.

"Mike, stop," I said and he roughly slapped me across the face, causing my head and body to go to the side.

I immediately brought my hand up to my cheek and tears came to my eyes as I felt my cheek stinging. I stood straight up and continued to hold my hand to my cheek as I looked at him. He breathed heavily as he stood there with an evil look on his face.

"You are not going to hang out with him anymore, you hear me?" He asked and I continued to stand there. "Answer me!" He shouted and I jumped again.

"Yeah," I quietly said as tears started to go down my cheeks.

"Good," he said as he nodded his head and grabbed another beer from the fridge. "Clean this mess up, too," he said referring to the broken beer bottle all over the floor as he walked out of the kitchen.

I walked over and grabbed the broom and dustpan from the closet. I kneeled down and started to clean up the broken glass that was all over the floor. More tears came out of my eyes as I dumped the glass into the garbage can. I couldn't believe that Mike had struck me across the face and I had a feeling that I was in trouble. Maybe Beau was right.


	3. Being Attacked Is NEVER Okay

CHAPTER 3

The next morning came and Mike was gone for work. I got up from the bed and made my way to the bathroom. As I looked at my reflection in the mirror, I saw a light purple bruise on the side of my cheek. I turned my head to the side and lightly touched it. I couldn't believe that Mike had hit me the night before. What was I going to do?

I heard the phone ringing from the kitchen and I walked out of the bathroom to answer the phone.

"Hello," I said as I held the phone to my ear.

 _"Kaylee?" I heard Beau's voice say._

"Hi, Beau," I said as I continued to stand there.

 _"I just wanted to...um...I wanted to call and make sure that you were alright," he said._

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be?" I asked as I leaned back against the counter.

 _"I saw how Mike treated you last night. He seemed like he wasn't too happy."_

"He wasn't. I'm fine, though, Beau," I lied as I immediately started to feel guilty.

 _"Okay, did you want to hang out today? Maybe you could help me write a song," he said I thought about the bruise on my cheek._

"Not today, Beau. Maybe another time."

 _"Okay, well, I guess I will see you later," he said in a disappointed voice._

"Yeah, bye, Beau," I said and hung up the phone.

I didn't want to tell him the truth and I was hoping that he bought what I told him.

A couple days had passed and the bruise on my cheek had cleared up. It was the night that I was going to be performing a few songs are our local County Fair. I was backstage, getting ready and warming up my vocals when I heard a knock at the door.

"Come in," I said as I continued to warm up.

The door opened and I looked over to see Beau and Jen coming in.

"Hey," I said with a smile as I looked over at them.

"Hey, we just wanted to come and wish you luck," Jen said with a smile as she came over to me and gave me a hug.

"Thanks," I said with a smile as she pulled back from the hug.

"I'm sure that you will do great," Beau said with a smile as he gave me a hug.

"Thanks, Beau," I said as I hugged him back.

Once it was time for me to perform, I stood at the side of the stage while the announcer announced my name.

"How's everyone doing tonight?" The man said into the mic and everyone started to clap and cheer. "We have a special treat for you tonight. One of our local performers, Kaylee Rose, is here to perform a few songs for you guys tonight. How about we go ahead and bring her out," he said and everyone started to clap and cheer again as I made my way up the steps with the guitar.

"Hey, y'all," I said into the mic with a smile on my face as I looked around at everyone. "My name is Kaylee Rose and I'm going to perform a few songs for you tonight. Hope you enjoy them," I said as then turned around at my band as I nodded my head and they started to play.

I turned around and started to play along with them as I saw Jen and Beau down in the front, smiling.

 _Say you're sorry_

 _That face of an angel_

 _Comes out just when you need it to_

 _As I paced back and forth all this time_

 _Cause I honestly believed in you_

 _Holding on_

 _The days drag on_

 _Stupid girl,_

 _I should have known, I should have known_

I glanced down at Beau and Jen as I continued to play and sing.

 _I'm not a princess, this ain't a fairy tale,_

 _I'm not the one you'll sweep off her feet,_

 _Lead her up the stairwell_

 _This ain't Hollywood, this is a small town,_

 _I was a dreamer before you went and let me down,_

 _Now it's too late for you and your white horse to come around_

"WE LOVE YOU, KAYLEE!" I heard Jen shout and I smiled a little before I continued on.

 _Baby I was naive,_

 _Got lost in your eyes_

 _And never really had a chance_

 _My mistake, I didn't know to be in love_

 _You had to fight to have the upper hand_

 _I had so many dreams_

 _About you and me_

 _Happy endings_

 _Now I know_

 _I'm not a princess, this ain't a fairy tale,_

 _I'm not the one you'll sweep off her feet,_

 _Lead her up the stairwell_

 _This ain't Hollywood, this is a small town,_

 _I was a dreamer before you went and let me down,_

 _Now it's too late for you and your white horse to come around_

 _And there you are on your knees,_

 _Begging for forgiveness, begging for me_

 _Just like I always wanted but I'm so sorry_

 _Cause I'm not your princess, this ain't a fairytale,_

 _I'm gonna find someone someday who might actually treat me well_

 _This is a big world, that was a small town_

 _There in my rearview mirror disappearing now_

 _And it's too late for you and your white horse_

 _Now it's too late for you and your white horse to catch me now_

 _Oh, whoa, whoa, whoa_

 _Try and catch me now_

 _Oh, it's too late_

 _To catch me now_

I finished the song and smiled as everyone started to clap and cheer for me.

"Thank you," I said into the mic and continued on with playing a few more songs.

Once my set was done, I came down off the stage and head backstage again. I was getting my things together when the door opened. I looked up and saw Beau and Jen coming back in.

"That was amazing," Jen said with a smile as I put my guitar back into the case.

"Thanks," I said as I closed the case.

"Let me help you with that," Beau said as he picked my case up and I grabbed my other things as we headed out to where my car was parked.

"Well, I will see you guys tomorrow night at The Stage. You're still playing, right Beau?" Jen said as he placed my case into my car.

"Yeah," he said and she gave me a quick hug before she walked over to her car. "You were great tonight," he said with a smirk as he we both looked at each other.

"Thanks, Beau," I said as I smiled at him.

"Are you coming out to see me tomorrow night?" He asked.

"I'll try," I said as I thought about what Mike said.

"Alright, well, I will see you then," he said and started to walk over to his truck.

The next night came and Mike was working late, so I figured that I would go ahead and head to The Stage to see Beau perform. I walked into the building and Beau was already up on stage singing. I made my way over to where Jen was and she gave me a hug as soon as she saw me.

"He just started," she said into my ear before she pulled away from the hug.

I looked up at him on stage and he smiled at me as he continued to sing. They finished up the song and Jen and I clapped along with everyone else.

When they were on their last song, I felt someone roughly grab my arm and I turned around to see Mike standing there with a furious look on his face.

"Mike," I said as soon as I saw him and he started to pull me along with him. "Mike! Stop!" I shouted, but he tightened his grip on my arm and pulled me over to where the back exit was.

He slammed the door open and pulled me outside with him. He roughly shoved me up against the brick wall against the building and I stood there as my heart pounded in my chest.

"I thought I told you not to come here anymore!" He shouted as he got into my face.

"I just wanted to come and support..." I started to say.

"I TOLD YOU I DIDN'T WANT YOU AROUND HIM ANYMORE!" He shouted in my face and I jumped as I backed up against the wall. "WHY CAN'T YOU JUST LISTEN TO ME!"

"Beau is my friend. We have been friends since we were younger. He supports me with my music, so I support him. That's all," I said and he swung his hand to collide with my face.

My head and body went to the side and I held myself up against the brick as I immediately felt pain on my cheek.

"You're coming home...now," he said as he went to grab my arm, but I pulled it out of his grasp.

"I'm not coming," I said as tears started to go down my cheeks.

"You are making a big mistake, Kaylee!" he shouted as he went to grab my arm again, but I pulled away from him.

"Kaylee!" I heard Beau's voice say and I looked over to see both him and Jen coming our way.

"Kaylee, what happened to your face?" Jen asked as soon as she saw my cheek.

"Nothing," I lied as I looked down and wiped the tears from my cheeks.

"What the hell are you doing to her!" Beau shouted as he shoved Mike away from me.

"Beau!" I shouted as I lifted my head up to look at them and he looked over at me. "Don't," I said as we both looked at each other.

"Kaylee, he hit you," Beau said as he pointed over at Mike.

"It's not what it looks like," I said as I glanced over at Mike.

"Kaylee, has he been hitting you?" Jen quietly asked me as I looked at all three of them.

"It's fine," I quietly said as I looked back down at the ground.

"I'm out of here," Mike said as he walked away from us.

"Kaylee, it is not fine," Jen said as she tilted my head up and looked at my face.

"I can handle it," I said as more tears came out of my eyes. "Just let me deal with it."

"I told you this guys is bad news," Beau said with a concerned look on his face. "Kaylee, you have to get out of there."

"I will," I said as I picked up my purse from the ground. "I'll see you guys later," I said and started to walk away from them.

"Kaylee, wait," I heard Beau say and I turned around to see him jogging after me. "Just...please be careful," he said as he stood in front of me and we both looked at each other.

"I will, Beau," I said and then started to walk back towards my car.

I arrived back at the house and made my way inside. As I walked by the living room, I noticed that Mike was sitting on the chair, drinking a beer as he watched TV. I made my way to our bedroom and sat down on the edge of the bed. I felt completely embarrassed by what happened at The Stage with Mike. I knew that I needed to get out of that relationship and fast.

I quietly went over to the closet and grabbed my suitcase out. I set it down on the bed and quickly started to fill it up with my belongings. Once the majority of my things were in the suitcase, I zipped it shut and placed it back into the closet.

"What are you doing?" I heard Mike slur from behind me and I jumped as I closed the closet.

"I was just putting some things away," I lied as I turned to face him.

"You are such an embarrassment," he said as he stumbled over towards me and I slowly moved away from him.

"Mike, I think we just need to go to bed," I said as he continued to walk towards me and I backed up against the wall as I held my hands up.

"Nah, I don't think so," he said and roughly smacked me across the face, causing me to fall down to the floor. "Where's Beau now for you?" He asked as he lifted his foot up and roughly kicked me.

"Mike!" I shouted as he kicked me again. "Mike, stop!"

He started to laugh as he kneeled down and started to punch me. I brought my arms up to try and protect myself, but it was useless. I tried screaming for help, but no one would lived close enough to hear me.

"Come here," he said as he pulled me up from the floor.

"Please, Mike," I pleaded as I held my arm up to protect myself.

He roughly shoved me up against the wall and I winced as I fell back down to the floor. He stood there, breathing hard as he looked down at me.

"So pathetic," he said as he brought his hand up and rubbed his nose.

I silently sobbed to myself as I watched him walk over to the bed and flopped down on top of it. A few minutes passed and I heard him silently snoring. As I stood up from the floor, I could feel pain all over my body, but I knew that this was my chance to leave. Tears went down my cheeks as I quietly opened the closet back up and pulled my suitcase out. I set it down on the floor as I went to close the closet back up. I picked the suitcase back up and started to walk over to leave the room. The floor squeaked and I stopped walking as I glanced over my shoulder and saw him turn onto his side, but his eyes remained shut. I quietly made my way out of the house and quickly went over to my car. I opened the truck and placed my suitcase in before I quickly shut it and got in. My hands shook as I got the key for my car and placed it in the ignition. I quickly backed out of the driveway and started down the road. I sobbed as I continued to drive. I was thinking of going to Beau's house, but I decided to go to Jen's.

I slowly pulled into her driveway and noticed that the lights were off in the house. I shut the car off and slowly got out as I made my way towards her front door. I stood there for a few seconds before I reached my hand up and knocked at the door. I crossed my arms over my chest and looked down as I waited for her to answer the door.

The porch light turned on and door opened.

"Kaylee?" I heard Jen's voice say and she opened the screen door. "Kaylee? What's wrong?" She asked and I slowly tilted my head up.

"I...I didn't know where else to go," I said as my bottom lip trembled.

"Oh, Kaylee. What'd he do?" she asked as her eyes widened as soon as she saw my face.

I immediately started to break down and she helped me into the house. She closed the door and locked it before she helped me over to the couch.

"I'm gonna call Beau," she said in a panicked voice as she quickly left the room.

I sat there and sobbed as I rocked my body back and forth and held myself.

"Beau, it's Jen. I know it's late," I heard her start to say. "It's Kaylee," she said as I sniffled. "She has bruises and cuts all over her face. No, she's here. Okay. Okay, I will," she said and then I heard her hang up the phone.

She came walking back into the room with a dark blue towel. She kneeled down in front of me and lightly pressed the towel to a cut on my face. I winced as more tears came down my cheeks.

"Beau's on his way, okay?" She asked as tears came to her eyes and I nodded my head. "Mike did this?" She asked and I nodded my head again as tears came out of her eyes. "Oh, Kaylee," she said as she continued to dab the blood from my face.

I could see headlights pull in and Jen stood up as she looked out the window. She quickly went over to the door and opened it as Beau ran up onto the porch.

"Where is she?" He asked as he stepped into the house and noticed that I was sitting on the couch. "God, Kaylee," he quietly said as he kneeled down in front of me and I started to sob.

"I'm...so...stupid," I said through my sobs after Beau pulled me into a hug.

"Kaylee," he said as he pulled back from me and I looked down. "Look at me," he said and I slowly brought me eyes up to look at him. "You are not stupid. Don't ever say that about yourself. Do you hear me?" He asked as he looked into my eyes and I slowly nodded my head.

"Here," we heard Jen say and she held out a bottle of peroxide.

Beau took the bottle and the cloth that Jen was using. I sniffled as I watched him twist the cap off and put some peroxide onto the cloth. He set the bottle down and lightly dabbed my face. I winced as I felt pain on my face.

"Sorry, Kay," he said as he looked at me and I nodded my head.

Once my cuts were all cleaned up, Jen took the stuff back into the bathroom.

"You're coming home with me, okay?" Beau said and I nodded my head as Jen came back into the room. "I'm going to take her to my house, in case he would try to come and look for her," he said as he helped me up off the couch.

"Let me get the door for you," Jen said as she walked over to the door and opened it for us.

Beau helped me outside and wrapped an arm around me as he walked me over to his truck. Jen opened the passenger's side door as Beau helped me up into the truck. Once I was in, he closed the door and talked to Jen for a couple minutes before he walked around to get into the driver's side. He started his truck up and slowly backed out of Jen's driveway. He started on down the road and I could feel his eyes on me from time to time.

"You can stay with me as long as you need," he said as he broke the silence and I nodded my head as I looked out the front window as tears continued to go down my cheeks. "Kaylee," he said and I slowly turned my head to look at him. "It's gonna be okay," he assured me and I nodded my head before I looked back out the window.

We arrived at Beau's house a short time later and I sat there as he walked out to my side to help me out. I winced as I got out of the truck and he shut the door behind me. He wrapped an arm around my shoulders as he helped me walk to his house. He helped me up the steps and opened the door before we walked inside. We walked back to his bedroom and he helped me sit down on the bed. I watched as he took his cowboy hat and jacket off and set them on a chair. He came over to the bed and sat down beside me.

"You okay?" He asked as he broke the silence.

"No," I quietly said as I shook my head and felt tears start to come to my eyes again.

"Come here," he said as he wrapped his arms around me and pulled me close to him.

I sobbed as he held me close and felt him kiss the top of my head. I knew that Beau would be there for me and I was only hoping that Mike wouldn't try to come and find me.


	4. Becoming More Than Just Friends

CHAPTER 4

BEAU'S POV

I slowly opened my eyes and blinked them a few times as I saw that it was morning. I slowly turned onto my back and brought my hands up as I rubbed my eyes and face. The memories from the night before came to my mind and I looked over to see that Kaylee was laying beside me under the covers. She was still asleep, so I quietly got out of the bed and slid my jeans on. I quietly left the room, closing the door behind me, and headed to the kitchen. As I looked through my cupboards as to what to make for breakfast, the phone started to ring.

"Hello," I said as I held the phone to my ear.

 _"Beau, how is she?" I heard Jen's voice ask._

"She's still asleep," I answered as I pulled out the box of pancake mix.

 _"I feel so bad for her. She didn't deserve to be treated like that," she said as I got a mixing bowl out._

"I know. If I ever see him, I'm gonna..."

 _"Beau, you just need to be there for Kaylee, okay?"_

"Yeah," I said as I placed a pan on the stove.

 _"If you guys need anything, call me," she said._

"Okay, Jen. Thanks," I said and hung up the phone.

I started to mix together the ingredients for the pancakes before I started to work on getting breakfast together.

KAYLEE'S POV

I slowly opened my eyes and winced as I immediately felt pain. As I slowly turned onto my back, I looked over to see that Beau was no longer laying beside me. I couldn't believe that Mike had beaten me the night before, but I felt safe with Beau. I knew that Beau would protect me if Mike would try to find me.

I slowly sat up on the bed and moved my legs over the side. As I stood up, I felt more pain and winced as I walked over towards the door. I slowly opened the door and walked down the hallway as I smelled something cooking. I reached the kitchen and stood in the doorway as I saw Beau standing at the stove, making us breakfast. He glanced over and saw me standing there in the doorway.

"Hey, morning," he said as I walked into the kitchen. "How are you feeling?" He asked as he placed another pancake on the pile that was already started.

"I'm in some pain," I said as I sat down on the bar stool by the counter in the middle of the kitchen.

"I can give you something to help with that once you get some food in your stomach," he said as he grabbed the syrup out of the cupboard and placed it in front of me.

He brought two plates of pancakes over and set one down in front of me and one at the spot beside me.

"Thanks," I quietly said as he poured us a couple glasses of juice.

I sat there for a moment as he sat down beside me and started to pour syrup over his pancakes. He handed the bottle to me and I started to pour some over mine as well. I set the bottle down and grabbed the fork as I started to eat.

"Are they good?" He asked and I nodded my head as I continued to chew up what I had in my mouth. "I know they aren't as good as yours," he said with a smirk and I nodded my head as a little smile formed on my lips.

Breakfast was somewhat quiet. Beau would look over at me from time to time, but I just felt so guilty about what happened, I didn't know what to say.

"Let me get you something for the pain," he said after he finished up his food.

I looked up from my plate and watched him go through his cabinet. He grabbed a bottle of pills and took a couple out before he came over to where I was.

"This should help," he said as he handed me the pills.

"Thanks," I said as I took the pills and grabbed my glass of juice.

I put the pills in my mouth and took both of them before I set the glass back down. I could feel Beau's eyes on me as he sat on the stool next to me.

"Kaylee," he said and I looked over at him. "Do you want to talk about what happened last night?" He asked as he looked at me.

"He scared me so bad," I quietly said as I felt tears come to my eyes and I looked away from him.

"I know. If I only could have stopped him..."

"Beau, you didn't know he was going to do that," I said as I looked back over at him.

"How long has this been going on, Kaylee?" He asked with concern in his voice.

"A couple weeks," I answered and I saw his eyes soften.

"Why didn't you tell me, Kay?" He quietly asked. "I would have done something."

"I didn't want to worry you guys," I said as I reached up and wiped some tears away.

"He was beating you, Kaylee. He could have killed you," he said and I nodded my head.

"You think I didn't know that?" I asked as I looked over at him. "I feel so stupid," I said as I shook my head and looked down at my hands on the counter. "I should have got out of there a long time ago."

"You are not stupid, Kaylee. You didn't know that it was going to get this bad," he said and I nodded my head as I reached up to wipe more tears away. "I'm just glad that you got out of there."

"Me too," I said as I glanced over at him.

A couple days had passed and I was starting to feel better about things. Beau had let me stay with him and I couldn't be more grateful to have him in my life.

I was laying on stomach on his bed, rested up on my elbows as he sat on the chair beside the bed with his guitar, working on a song that he started writing. I smiled at him as he strummed his guitar.

 _Well I remember that day_

 _When we first met_

I smiled and sang.

 _At the county fair_

We both laughed at little as he continued to play.

 _The rain was hard and the sky was dark_

 _And the stage was wet_

"And the what? The what was wet?" I asked through a chuckle, trying to figure out what was he saying, and he laughed with me.

"The stage was wet," he said through a chuckle.

"Oh, the stage was wet. Right," I said with a smile as he continued on.

 _You looked at me_

"I'm looking," I said as I continued to smile.

 _And that's when time was changed_

"And that's when it what?" I asked through a chuckle.

"Come on. You're messing me up here," he said with a smile on his face as he tried to concentrate.

 _I was never.._

"You know what, here," he said as he stopped playing and held his guitar out to me.

"What? What were you gonna say? That was good," I said with a smile. "Why are you giving this to me?" I asked as I took the guitar and started to sit up on the bed.

"Go on. Play," he said with a smirk as he glanced down at the floor.

"What," I said as I sat down on the bed and placed the guitar in my lap.

"I don't know. Make it yours," he said with a smile as he looked at me.

"I like that song," I said as I glanced over at him and he nodded his head. "What did you say when you start?" I asked as I strummed the guitar.

"I remember that day," he said as he looked at me with a smile.

"I remember that day," I said as I glanced up at the ceiling, trying to remember what he sang. "When what?" I asked as I looked at him.

"When we first met," he said and I strummed the guitar more.

 _I remember that day_

I started to sing and glanced over at him with a small smile.

 _When our eyes first met_

 _You ran..._

 _You came..._

 _You ran into the building to get out of the rain_

 _Cuz you were soaking wet_

I continued to sing as I looked over at him.

 _And when you held the door_

I sang and he smiled at me.

 _You wanted to know my name_

 _Timing is everything_

I continued to strum the guitar.

"How did you do that so fast?" He asked with a smile on his face as I stopped playing.

"Oh, I didn't do anything," I said as I started to give him back the guitar. "You were very heavy-hearted," I said as he took the guitar back and started to play again.

"Timing is everything," he said as he looked down at his guitar and I layed back down on my stomach.

"Try that one," I said as I watched him.

"I like that. That one was a good one," he said as he started to play again as he looked at me.

 _I remember that day_

 _When our eyes first met_

I smiled at him.

 _You ran into the building to get out of rain_

 _Cuz you were soaking wet_

He smiled at me and continued on as I saw along with him.

 _And as you held the door_

 _You wanted to know my name_

 _Timing is everything_

He stopped playing and we both smiled at each other.

"You should be my opening act," he said as he set his guitar down and leaned it against the wall.

"Yeah, okay, Beau," I said as I rested my chin my arm and looked at him.

"I'm serious," he said as he continued to look at me. "You could come on tour with us and open up for me. We could hang out together the whole time."

"What about my job?" I asked as he got up and layed down on his stomach beside me.

"They will understand," he said as he looked over at me again.

"Let me think about it," I said with a small smile and he smiled back.

A week had passed, we were sitting out back with Jen and Beau's band mates as we had a bonfire. I smiled as the guys talked about memories with Beau. I took another sip of my beer before I rested my head back against the chair to look up at the sky as the guys laughed about a memory. I watched as a shooting star crossed the sky and I closed my eyes as I made a wish.

"What are you thinking about?" I heard Beau's voice ask and I opened my eyes as I looked over at him.

"Wishing on a shooting star," I said with a small smile.

"Oh yeah? Wishing about what?" He asked we both continued to look at each other.

"You two should just get together and get it over with," Chris, one of Beau's bandmates said.

"That's what I said," Jen said and everyone started to chuckle.

A couple hours later, we were standing out on the porch, waving at everyone as they pulled out. I stepped back inside as Beau followed behind me. I made my way to the bathroom and got myself ready for bed while Beau cleaned up the bottles. Once I was ready for bed, I layed down and covered my lower half with the covers as Beau got ready for bed.

"I'm beat," I heard his voice say and I looked over to see him coming into the bedroom.

"Me too," I said as I turned onto my side to face him as he layed down on the bed beside me.

He turned the lamp off and turned over to face me. The moonlight came through the window and illuminated both of our faces. We both stared at each other for a moment. He reached up and tucked a piece of loose hair behind my ear.

"I'm glad that you're here with me," he said as he looked into my eyes and I smiled at him.

"Me too," I said and he smirked at me.

He looked down at my lips and slowly brought his lips towards mine. I closed my eyes as he softly pressed his lips against mine. He pulled back and we both looked at each other before we smiled. He brought his lips back to mine and I turned onto my back as he got on top of me. As we both continued to kiss each other, I brought my hands up and ran my fingers through his hair while he supported himself above me.

Things were looking up and I couldn't wait to tour with Beau.


	5. First Show Of The Tour

CHAPTER 5

A week had passed and we were officially on tour. Our first stop was Nashville and I was kind of nervous for the first show. Even though I had performed in front of crowds before, nothing compared to what I was about to go through with a stadium full of fans.

I was sitting on a chair in front of the mirror doing my make-up as I warmed up my vocals. I heard a light knock at the door and I looked over to see Beau peak his head in.

"Hey," he said as he came into the room and closed the door behind him. "I just wanted to see how you were doing," he said as he walked over to me.

"Nervous," I said as I set my mascara down and he sat down on the chair beside me.

"You'll do just fine," he said with a smile.

"I hope so," I said and he held a small, velvet box out to me. "What's this?" I asked as I looked at him.

"Open it," he said and I slowly opened the box to see two, diamond heart earrings inside the box.

"Beau," I said as I continued to look at the earrings. "You can't afford these. I can't..."

"Yes, you can," he stopped me from talking. "Put them on," he said as I set the box down and put one on at a time.

I looked up at my reflection in the mirror and Beau smiled at me as we looked at each other.

"Beautiful," he said as he continued to look at me and I looked over at him.

"Thank you," I said with a smile and he leaned over to give me a kiss.

"Kaylee," I heard someone say from behind me and I saw a stage manager standing there. "You're on in 5," he said and I nodded my head.

"This is it," I said as I got up from the chair and turned to face Beau. "How do I look?" I asked as I looked at him.

I decided to go with a knee length dress that had a white lace top and neon pink bottom and cowgirl boots.

"You look beautiful," he said with a smile and gave me a kiss.

We made our way to the stage area and he helped me get my guitar on as I got ready to go on stage. I could hear the announcer pumping the crowd up as I continued to stand there with Beau.

"Good luck! You got this!" He said loud enough that I would be able to hear him and I nodded before I gave him another kiss.

"Here is Kaylee Rose!" I heard the announcer say and I made my way out onto the stage as the crowd started to clap and cheer for me.

"Hey, y'all," I said with a smile as I looked out at everyone. "My name is Kaylee Rose and I'm going to play a few songs for tonight. Hope you like them," I said and then turned to my band as I nodded my head.

 _I was riding shotgun_

 _With my hair undone_

 _In the front seat of his car_

 _He's got a one-hand feel_

 _On the steering wheel_

 _The other on my heart_

 _I look around, turn the radio down_

 _He says, "Baby is something wrong?"_

 _I say, "Nothing,_

 _I was just thinking_

 _How we don't have a song"_

 _And he says..._

 _Our song is the slamming screen door,_

 _Sneakin' out late, tapping on your window_

 _When we're on the phone and you talk real slow_

 _'cause it's late and your mama don't know_

 _Our song is the way you laugh_

 _The first date: "Man, I didn't kiss her, when I should have"_

 _And when I got home ... 'fore I said amen_

 _Asking God if he could play it again_

I stepped away from the mic as I continued to play and nodded my head as I looked over a Beau. I got back to the mic and started to sing again.

 _I was walking up_

 _The front porch steps_

 _After everything that day_

 _Had gone all wrong_

 _And been trampled on_

 _And lost and thrown away_

 _Got to the hallway,_

 _Well on my way_

 _To my lovin' bed_

 _I almost didn't notice_

 _All the roses_

 _And the note that said..._

 _Our song is the slamming screen door,_

 _Sneakin' out late, tapping on your window_

 _When we're on the phone and you talk real slow_

 _'cause it's late and your mama don't know_

 _Our song is the way you laugh_

 _The first date: "Man, I didn't kiss her, when I should have"_

 _And when I got home ... 'fore I said amen_

 _Asking God if he could play it again_

"Come on!" I shouted into the mic as I continued to play and the audience clapped along.

 _I've heard every album, listened to the radio_

 _Waited for something to come along_

 _That was as good as our song..._

 _'Cause our song is the slamming screen door,_

 _Sneakin' out late, tapping on his window_

 _When we're on the phone and he talks real slow_

 _'cause it's late and his mama don't know_

 _Our song is the way he laughs_

 _The first date: "Man, I didn't kiss him, when I should have"_

 _And when I got home ... 'fore I said amen_

 _Asking God if he could play it again_

 _Play it again_

 _Oh,yeah..._

 _Oh-oh, yeah._

 _I was riding shotgun_

 _With my hair undone_

 _In the front seat of his car_

 _I grabbed a pen_

 _And an old napkin_

 _And I wrote down our song_

The song ended the audience started to clap as I looked over at Beau and he smiled at me.

"Thank you," I said with a smile as we set up for our next song. "This next song is called Love Story," I said and we started to play as I nodded my head and smiled at the crowd.

 _We were both young when I first saw you._

 _I close my eyes and the flashback starts:_

 _I'm standing there on a balcony in summer air._

 _See the lights, see the party, the ball gowns._

 _See you make your way through the crowd_

 _And say, "Hello, "_

 _Little did I know..._

 _That you were Romeo, you were throwing pebbles,_

 _And my daddy said, "Stay away from Juliet"_

 _And I was crying on the staircase_

 _Begging you, "Please don't go"_

 _And I said..._

 _Romeo, take me somewhere we can be alone._

 _I'll be waiting; all that's left to do is run._

 _You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess,_

 _It's a love story, baby, just say, "Yes"._

I stood back from the mic and nodded my head as I smiled at the crowd again.

 _So I sneak out to the garden to see you._

 _We keep quiet 'cause we're dead if they knew_

 _So close your eyes... escape this town for a little while._

 _Oh, oh._

 _'Cause you were Romeo - I was a scarlet letter,_

 _And my daddy said, "Stay away from Juliet"_

 _But you were everything to me,_

 _I was begging you, "Please don't go"_

 _And I said..._

 _Romeo, take me somewhere we can be alone._

 _I'll be waiting; all that's left to do is run._

 _You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess._

 _It's a love story, baby, just say, "Yes"._

 _Romeo, save me, they're trying to tell me how to feel._

 _This love is difficult but it's real._

 _Don't be afraid, we'll make it out of this mess._

 _It's a love story, baby, just say, "Yes"._

 _Oh, oh._

"Come on!" I shouted and the crowd clapped along with the music.

 _I got tired of waiting_

 _Wondering if you were ever coming around._

 _My faith in you was fading_

 _When I met you on the outskirts of town._

 _And I said..._

 _Romeo, save me, I've been feeling so alone._

 _I keep waiting for you but you never come._

 _Is this in my head? I don't know what to think._

 _He knelt to the ground and pulled out a ring and said..._

 _Marry me, Juliet, you'll never have to be alone._

 _I love you, and that's all I really know._

 _I talked to your dad - go pick out a white dress_

 _It's a love story, baby, just say, "Yes"._

 _Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh._

 _'Cause we were both young when I first saw you_

The song ended and the crowd stood up as the clapped for me.

"Thank you," I said with a smile as I took my guitar off and handed it to the stage guy. "How's everyone doing tonight?" I asked as I took the mic off of the stand and looked at everyone as they cheered. "I know y'all are waiting for Beau to come out," I said and the stadium erupted in cheers. "I have one more song for y'all tonight," I said as I headed over to the piano and put the mic in the stand on the piano. "We're gonna slow things down," I said as I sat on the seat in front of the piano. "This one is called All Too Well," I said and started to play on the piano as the crowd grew silent.

I looked up and started to sing into the mic.

 _I walked through the door with you, the air was cold,_

 _But something 'bout it felt like home somehow._

 _And I left my scarf there at your sister's house,_

 _And you've still got it in your drawer even now._

I continued to play on the piano as the band started to play along with me.

 _Oh, your sweet disposition and my wide-eyed gaze._

 _We're singing in the car, getting lost Upstate._

 _Autumn leaves falling down like pieces into place,_

 _And I can picture it after all these days._

 _And I know it's long gone,_

 _And that magic's not here no more,_

 _And I might be okay,_

 _But I'm not fine at all._

 _'Cause there we are again on that little town street._

 _You almost ran the red 'cause you were looking over at me._

 _Wind in my hair, I was there, I remember it all too well._

 _Photo album on the counter, your cheeks were turning red._

 _You used to be a little kid with glasses in a twin sized bed_

 _And your mother's telling stories about you on a tee ball team_

 _You taught me 'bout your past, thinking your future was me._

 _And I know it's long gone_

 _And there was nothing else I could do_

 _And I forget about you long enough_

 _To forget why I needed to..._

 _'Cause there we are again in the middle of the night._

 _We're dancing around the kitchen in the refrigerator light_

 _Down the stairs, I was there, I remember it all too well, yeah._

I stood up from the seat as I continued to play along with the band. I looked up at the crowd as I continued to sing and play.

 _Well, maybe we got lost in translation, maybe I asked for too much,_

 _But maybe this thing was a masterpiece 'til you tore it all up._

 _Running scared, I was there, I remember it all too well._

 _Hey, you call me up again just to break me like a promise._

 _So casually cruel in the name of being honest._

 _I'm a crumpled up piece of paper lying here_

 _'Cause I remember it all, all, all... too well._

I sat back down and continued to play on the piano as the crowd cheered for me.

 _Time won't fly, it's like I'm paralyzed by it_

 _I'd like to be my old self again, but I'm still trying to find it_

 _After plaid shirt days and nights when you made me your own_

 _Now you mail back my things and I walk home alone_

 _But you keep my old scarf from that very first week_

 _'Cause it reminds you of innocence and it smells like me_

 _You can't get rid of it 'cause you remember it all too well, yeah_

 _'Cause there we are again, when I loved you so_

 _Back before you lost the one real thing you've ever known_

 _It was rare, I was there, I remember it all too well_

 _Wind in my hair, you were there, you remember it all_

 _Down the stairs, you were there, you remember it all_

 _It was rare, I was there, I remember it all too well_

The song ended and everyone in the stadium stood up and cheered for. I smiled as I got up from the seat and made my way to the center of the stage. I smiled as I looked and waved at the crowd. As I made my way over the stage, I saw Beau standing there with a guitar and smile on his face.

"THAT WAS AMAZING!" He shouted and I smiled as I gave him a kiss.

"GOOD LUCK!" I shouted as I was handed a bottle of water.

I stood there and watched as our bands switched and he stepped onto the stage. The crowd stood up and cheered for him as he made his way over to the mic with his guitar.

"What did you guys think of Kaylee Rose? Wasn't she amazing?" Beau said as he looked over at me and I smiled at him. "I'm going to start off my set with one of my favorite songs. This is Silver Wings," I heard him say as I made my way to my dressing room.

"Awesome job, Kaylee," I heard random people say and I thanked them before I stepped into my dressing room, closing the door behind me.

I took a couple sips of water as I tried to catch my breath. I felt like I was on cloud 9 after that performance. I touched up my make-up before I headed back out to finish watching Beau. As I got to the side of the stage, he was in the middle of singing Timing Is Everything. I smiled as I continued to watch him. Things were going great between us and I actually felt happy, for once.

Once Beau finished his last song, he came off the stage and I was in the dressing room getting my things together so that we could head out. I heard a light knock at my door and I looked up to see him coming into the room.

"Hey," I said with a smile as I zipped up my bag.

"Hey, you did great," he said with a smile as I stood up and we hugged.

"So did you," I said with a smile before he placed a few kisses on my lips.

"You ready to go?" He asked and I nodded my head as I picked up my bag.

We made our way out of the dressing room and headed out the door to go to the bus. As soon as he opened the door, there were so many fans waiting to get autographs along the fence. We smiled as we made our way over to them and started to sign the programs, tickets, etc.

"I LOVE YOU, BEAU!"

"YOU GUYS WERE AMAZING!"

"YOU GUYS ARE SO CUTE!"

Once we signed the majority of the fans items, we made our way over to the bus. As we got onto the bus, our bandmates were cheering and toasting each other.

"FIRST SHOW DOWN! 9 MORE TO GO!" Chris shouted as he handed us both a beer and we held our cups together.

We laughed and started to drink as we sat down together. The first show was done and it was amazing. I couldn't wait to see what the rest of the tour would hold for us.


	6. A Special Moment

CHAPTER 6

It was the fourth night of the tour and we had finished up the show and just arrived at the hotel. I walked into my room and got my things settled. The tour was going great and I was kind of excited because the next night, we were going to be performing in our hometown.

I heard a knock at my door and I walked over. I opened the door to see Beau standing there.

"Hey," I said with a smile as I let him into my room.

"Hi, beautiful," he said as he gave me a kiss and walked into the room.

I closed the door and followed behind him. I noticed that his songbook was in his back pocket and I quickly grabbed it.

"Write any new ones lately?" I asked as I opened the book and went towards the newest songs.

"Yeah, I started one last night," he said as he sat down on the chair and I went to the most recent song.

"How come you haven't got the chorus wrote down yet?" I asked as I glanced at him.

"Because I haven't come up with it yet," he said as he took the book back and looked it over.

"Maybe I could write it for you," I said with a small smile as I took the book back and looked at it again. "Give In To Me...I like that title," I said as we both smiled and I set the book down on the stand by my bed.

"Good, then don't mess it up," he said with a smile and I laughed a little as I sat down on the edge of the bed.

"I can't believe I tripped coming on the stage tonight," I said with a slight chuckle.

"Hey, at least you didn't fall flat on your face," he said as he got up from the chair and went over to my mini fridge. "I'm going to make a drink. You want one," he said as he glanced over at me.

"Sure," I said as I grabbed my remote and turned the TV on.

He grabbed a couple of glasses and started to mix drinks together for us. As I watched the news on TV, he handed me one and I took a sip.

"Whoa, what is this like 90% alcohol and 10% pop?" I asked before I took another sip.

"It'll take the stress off," he said before he took a drink of his own. "How do you feel about going back to our hometown tomorrow?" He asked as I sat down on the floor with him.

"I'm excited. I hope Jen comes," I said before I took another sip.

"I'm sure she'll be there," he said as I ended up chugging the rest of my drink. "You trying to get drunk tonight or what?" He asked with a smile on his face.

"Maybe," I said with a smile as I made myself another one.

After we had a few drinks together, we were both feeling relaxed. We were both resting on my bed. He was sitting up against the pillows while I had my head rested on his chest. I lifted my hand up and placed it against his.

"My hands are so small compared to yours," I said before we laced our fingers together.

"Well, it would be kind of weird if it were the other way around," he said and I laughed a little as I tilted my head to look up at him. "Did I ever tell you how beautiful you are?" He asked as he looked into my eyes.

"Maybe," I said with a smile on my face.

He leaned his lips down to mine and I closed my eyes as I felt our lips touch. He sat up a little and I rolled over so I was laying down on my back while he got on top of me. We both deepened the kiss as he brought his hands up and gently cupped my face. The phone in my room started to ring and we both stopped kissing as I reached over to answer it.

"Hello," I said as I held the phone to my ear and Beau sat up a little.

 _"Hey, Kaylee. Is Beau there?" I heard Chris ask._

"Yeah, hold on," I said as I held the phone out to Beau. "It's Chris."

"Hello...yeah...yeah, okay...I'll be right there," he said and then reached over to hang the phone back up.

"Something wrong?" I asked as I looked at him.

"Dave is plastered at the bar down the street. I have to go get him," he said as he leaned down and gave me a few more kisses. "Do you want to come with me?" He asked as he got up from the bed and put his boots on.

"I think I'm going to get a shower and head to bed soon," I said as I sat up on the bed.

"I'll see you in the morning," he said as he leaned down and kissed me again.

"Goodnight," I said as I watched him head over towards the door.

"Night," he said and left the room.

I walked over to where his songbook was sitting and opened the book up to the pages where his new song, Give In To Me, was. I decided to help him out by writing the chorus to the song.

The next morning came and I was in the room getting ready. I got all of my things together and headed out of the room as I saw that Beau and his bandmates were standing down the hall with their things.

"Morning," I said with a smile as I set my things down and gave Beau a kiss. "How are you feeling, Dave?" I asked as I looked over to see his eyes were covered with sunglasses.

"Don't ask," he mumbled and we started to chuckle as I pulled out Beau's songbook.

"Here," I said as I handed him the book and he flipped to Give In To Me to see that I wrote the chorus down for him. "You don't have to keep it like that, if you don't like it," I said as he read over the lyrics.

"No, this is good," he said with a smile and put the book into his bag.

Once we got our things packed onto the bus, we were on our way to our hometown and couldn't be more excited.

Later that night, I was getting ready for the show when I heard a knock at the door. I walked over and opened the door to see Jen standing there with a huge smile on her face.

"Jen! Oh my god," I said as I immediately pulled her into a hug.

"Hey, girl," she said as she hugged me back.

"How have you been?" I asked as I pulled back from the hug.

"Great! You look amazing," she said as she looked me over.

"Thank you. Come in," I said as I moved aside and she walked into my room.

"I just wanted to come and wish you luck before the show started. How's the tour life been?" She asked as she looked at the options I had for my wardrobe.

"Good," I said with a smile.

"So, how's the love life?" She asked with a smile on her face.

"It's been really good. Beau is a great guy and I couldn't be happier," I answered as I slipped my cowgirl boots on.

"See, you should have been with him years ago instead of being with that loser," She said and I nodded my head as there was another knock at my door.

"Come in!" I shouted as I grabbed my jean jacket from the hanger.

"Kaylee, you're on in 10," the stage manager said as he peaked his head in.

"Okay, I better get back out there so I can watch you perform," Jen said as she walked over to me. "Good luck, girl!" She said as she gave me a quick hug.

"Thank you," I said with a smile and she left the room.

I walked over the mirror and checked myself one last time before I headed out of the room. As I followed behind the stage manager, I kept on warming up my vocals. We headed to the stage and I grabbed my guitar and put it on, fixing my hair in the process.

"Good luck," I heard Beau say from behind me and I turned around to see him standing there.

"Hey, I was wondering if I was going to see you before I got on," I said with a smile and he leaned down to give me a kiss.

"EVERYONE, GIVE A WARM WELCOME FOR MISS KAYLEE ROSE!" I heard the guy announce on stage and I smiled as I made my way onto the stage.

The crowd stood up and cheered for me as I walked towards the center of the stage.

"Hey, y'all. How's everyone doing tonight?" I asked into the mic as I looked around at everyone. "It's great to be back in my hometown. I have a few songs for you guys tonight. Hope you like them," I said and started off my set.

Once I finished my set, I headed off stage and took my guitar off. I handed it to the stage guy and he took it from me as I saw Beau getting ready.

"GOOD LUCK!" I shouted loud enough that he would be able to hear me and he gave me a few kisses before he headed out onto the stage.

I headed back to my dressing room and changed into a pair of skinny jeans and a cute, teal flowy top. I fixed my hair and headed back towards the stage to watch Beau's set.

"How you all doin' tonight?" Beau asked into the mic and the crowd screamed and clapped as I stood there and watched. "I have a special surprise for ya," he said as he glanced over at me. "It's a new song and..uh..I'm going to need Kaylee Rose to come out here and sing this with me," he said as he looked over at me again and I shook my head no as the crowd started to clap. "She's a very talented songwriter and this is her song," he said as he looked over at me again. "So, will you please welcome to the stage again, Miss Kaylee Rose," he said with a slight chuckle as he looked over at me and I started to walk back out onto the stage.

"Hi, everybody," I said as I stood next to Beau on the stage.

"This is our first time singing this, so please be kind," he said as I looked over at him and knew he was talking about Give In To Me.

They started to play the intro as I continued to look at Beau and we both looked at each other as he started to sing.

 _I'm gonna wear you down._

 _I'm gonna make you see._

 _I'm gonna get to you,_

 _you're gonna give in to me._

We both smiled at each other as he continued to sing.

 _I'm gonna start a fire._

 _You're gonna feel the heat._

 _I'm gonna burn for you,_

 _You're gonna melt for me._

We both started to sing together as we looked at each other.

 _Come on, come on_

 _Into my arms._

 _Come on. Come on._

 _Give in to me._

I continued to look at Beau as I continued to sing by myself.

 _You're gonna take my hand._

 _Whisper the sweetest words._

 _And if you're ever sad,_

 _I'll make you laugh,_

 _I'll chase the hurt._

We both started to sing together.

 _My heart is set on you._

 _I don't want no one else._

 _And if you don't want me,_

 _I guess I'll be all by myself._

 _Come on, come on._

 _Into my arms._

 _Come on. Come on._

 _Give in to me._

We both smiled a little at each other before I continued on.

 _I'll use my eyes to draw you in._

 _Until I'm under your skin._

 _I'll use my lips._

 _I'll use my arms,_

 _Come on, come on, come on._

 _Give in to me._

 _Give in to me._

 _Give in to me._

We both smiled at each other as the song ended and the crowd went crazy for us. I chuckled and waved at the crowd as I made my way off the stage.

Later that night, we were a couple hours away from our hometown at the next stop on the tour. I walked out of my hotel room and made my way down the hall to Beau's room. I lightly knocked on the door and stood there as I waited for him to answer. The door opened and we both smiled at each other as he pulled me into the room. He brought his lips to mine as he kicked the door shut and we kept our lips connected as we made our way over to his bed. I felt him lift the bottom of my top and we stopped kissing so I could help him get the top over my head. I discarded it to the floor and smiled before I brought my lips back to his. I felt his hand gently go from my cheek, down my arm, and lightly touched my bare back. I pulled back from the kiss and we both smiled at each other before he brought his lips to my bare shoulder and lightly kissed it.

Moments later, after all our clothes we removed and discarded on the floor around the bed, we were under the covers. Beau was in between my legs as he lightly kissed the side of my neck. I bit my bottom lip as I lightly moaned. He stopped kissing my neck and looked down at me as the moonlight illuminated our faces.

"Are you sure?" He quietly asked, making sure that I wanted to do this.

"Yes," I quietly answered and he brought his lips back to mine.

He slowly entered me and stopped kissing him as I turned my head to the side. As he slowly started to move in and out, light moans escaped my mouth as he lightly kissed my neck. I placed my hands on his lower back and lightly dug my nails in as I turned my head to face him. We both smiled at each other as he rubbed his nose against mine.

"I love you," he quietly said.

"I love you, too," I quietly said and we both smiled at each other again.

He covered my moans with his lips as we continued to make passionate love to each other. I couldn't have asked for a better moment at that time. It was one that I would not forget.


	7. A Surprise Guest

CHAPTER 7

The next day came and all I could keep doing was thinking about what happened the night before. Every time I thought about it, a smile would form across my lips.

I was in my dressing room getting ready when the door opened and I looked over to see Beau coming in. He closed the door behind him and made his way over to where I was.

"Hey, beautiful," he said with a smile before he gave me a kiss.

"Hey, how'd it go?" I asked, referring to his day in the studio.

"Really good. How have you been today?" He asked as I continued fixing my hair.

"Good," I said with a smile as I glanced over at him.

"Not regretting last night, I hope," he said.

"Not at all," I said with a smile as I glanced back over at him.

He smiled back at me and gave me another kiss.

Once I was ready to go, I went on stage and went through my set doing the best that I had done since the tour started. As I finished up my last song, I scanned the audience and saw a face that I thought I would never see again. My heart started to pound in my chest and I waved at the crowd as I made my way off the stage.

"Hey, what's wrong?" I heard Beau ask me as I went to walk right past him.

"Nothing," I said with a fake smile as I shook my head.

"You sure? You look like you saw a ghost," he said as he continued to look at me.

"Yeah, I'm fine," I lied before I gave him a kiss.

"I love you," he said as he rested his forehead against mine.

"I love you, too," I said with a smile and watched him made his way to the stage.

I stood there few a few minutes as he started his set before I made my way back to my dressing room. I closed the door behind me and walked over to the mirror as I thought about who I had seen. It couldn't have been Mike. Why would he be at that show?

I sat down on the chair in front of the mirror and started to fix my hair and makeup.

"Hey, beautiful," I heard Mike's voice say and I jumped to see his reflection come into view in the mirror.

"Mike," I said as I quickly stood up and turned around. "You're not allowed in here," I said as I felt my heart start to pound in my chest.

"Oh, I have one of these," he said as he held up the backstage pass that he had. "I'm allowed back here," he said as he slowly started to make his way towards me.

"Mike, you need to leave," I said as my voice started to tremble and I moved away from him.

"I can't do that," he said as he continued to make his way towards me.

I went to run over the door, but he stopped me, shoving me down the ground.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," he said as he stood in front of me.

"Mike, what are you doing?" I asked as I slowly got up from the floor.

"I want you back in my life," he said as he started to step towards me again.

"I'm not going back to you," I said as I shook my head and he backed me up against the wall.

"Why not? Did you move on already?" He asked with an evil look in his eye. "I take it you did, especially after that new song you two sang last night to each other," he said as he got into my face.

"Mike...you need...to go," I said as I turned my head away from his.

"I'm not going anywhere," he said as he went to bring his lips to mine, but I shoved him away from me. "You stupid, bitch!" He shouted as he went to grab me.

"HELP!" I shouted, hoping that someone would hear me outside the door.

"KAYLEE!" I heard someone shout from the other side of the door. "KAYLEE! ARE YOU OKAY?!" I heard the voice ask as Mike grabbed onto me and shoved me up against the wall.

"GET OFF!" I shouted as I shoved him off of me again and went to run over to the door.

"I CAN'T! IT'S LOCKED!" I heard a voice shout from the other side of the door as Mike grabbed onto me and shoved me away from the door.

I stumbled over my feet and my head slammed off of the corner of the wall. I landed on the floor and felt everything get fuzzy as I tried to focus on something, but couldn't. I could hear voices shouting from the other side of the door, but I couldn't make them out.

"So stupid," I heard Mike say and I saw him step over me as he made his way out of another door on other side of the room.

"KAYLEE!" I heard someone's voice shout as they tried to get the door open.

I went to say something, but I couldn't. The room was spinning and my head hurt. I needed Beau.

BEAU'S POV

"This is my last song for you tonight. This one is called Chances Are," I said and started to play.

 _Here's my grandpa's old Gibson_

 _And a girl of no importance_

 _A shot of whiskey sitting on the bar_

 _Yeah I used to give a damn, I used to try real hard_

 _But I'll give in tonight, chances are_

 _One foot on the narrow way_

 _And one foot on the ledge_

 _Sifting through the devil's lies_

 _From what the good book says_

 _If I'm goin' any where_

 _I'll probably go too far_

 _Probably away from you_

 _Chances are, chances are_

I glanced over at the side of the stage and continued to play. I noticed that Kaylee hadn't been there during my whole set.

 _There's a lonely corner waiting_

 _To seats left for playing_

 _I'll tell her everything she wants to hear_

 _I'm not worse love this making_

 _I'm better at the breakin'_

 _A guy like me knows how to disappear_

 _One foot on the narrow way , and one foot on the ledge_

 _Sifting through the devil's lies, from what the good book says_

 _If I'm goin' any where_

 _I'll probably go too far_

 _Probably away from you_

 _Chances are, chances are_

I glanced back over at the side of the stage to notice that people were rushing around.

 _Hold me like I mean it_

 _Say 'til you believe it_

 _And we'll see if we can fill an empty heart_

 _But I won't tell you what the chances are_

 _One foot on the narrow way , and one foot on the ledge_

 _Sifting through the devil's lies, from what the good book says_

 _If I'm goin' any where_

 _I'll probably go too far_

 _Probably away from you_

 _Chances are, chances are_

The crowd started to clap and cheer as I stood there and nodded my head at them.

"Thank you. You have been kind to me," I said with a smile before I made my way off the stage.

I took my guitar off and handed it to the guy that was standing there.

"We need security at Dressing Room B," I heard someone say and I knew that it was Kaylee's dressing room.

I quickly walked down the hall and wondered what was going on.

KAYLEE'S POV

"Kaylee, can you hear me?" I heard Tina, the stage manager say, but it sounded far away. "Kaylee, look at me," I heard her say, but I couldn't focus on anything.

"Let me through," I heard Beau's voice say. "Kaylee," I heard his voice say and Tina moved out of the way as Beau took her spot. "Kaylee, what happened?" He asked as I tried to focus on him.

"I...don't," I mumbled as I tried to tell him.

"What happened?" He asked as he looked over at Tina.

"We don't know. She was screaming for help," Tina answered.

"She has a bump on the back of her head," the one paramedic said as she felt the back of my head.

"Kaylee, look at me," I heard Beau say and I looked up at him again. "What happened?" He asked as he placed his hands on the sides of my face and he finally came into focus.

"Mike," I quietly said as we looked into each other's eyes.

"He was here?" He asked as his eyes softened.

"Yeah," I quietly said as I felt tears come to my eyes.

"Who's Mike?" I heard Tina ask.

"Kaylee, what was he wearing?" Beau asked as he continued to look down at me. "Do you know what he was wearing?"

"Red...shirt," I said and winced as I felt pain on the back of my head. "He had...a pass," I said as I opened my eyes again.

"A backstage pass?" Beau asked and I slightly nodded my head. "Shit," I heard him say as he looked over at Tina.

"Who's Mike?" Tina asked again.

"Kaylee's ex," Beau answered.

"Let's sit her up," the medic said and they slowly helped me sit up.

"God," I said as I winced and put my hand on my head.

"You okay?" I heard Beau ask from beside me.

"My head hurts," I said as I glanced over at him.

"She might have a mild concussion," I heard the medic said as I winced and held my head.

"Kaylee, do you want to go to the hospital get checked out?" I heard Tina ask.

"No," I said as I shook my head.

"Are you sure?" Beau asked and I nodded my head as I looked at him.

After security looked around, they couldn't find Mike, which means he got away.

We arrived at the hotel that night and Beau helped me to my room. I sat down on the bed as the events from the night played through my head.

"Hey, Kaylee?" I heard Beau's voice say and I brought my attention to him to see him kneeled down in front of me. "I'm going to stay in your room with you tonight, okay?" He said and I nodded my head.

"I want to get a shower," I quietly said as I continued to look at him.

"Okay, do you want me to help you?" He asked and I nodded my head. "Okay," he said as he helped me up from the bed.

He helped me walk over to the bathroom and I leaned back against the counter as he turned the shower on. I stared down at the floor as he made sure the water was hot enough for me.

"That should be good," he said as he looked over at me. "Here's a couple towels," he said as he set them on the counter for me. "I will be right outside the door. Just yell if you need me, okay?" I heard him say and I nodded my head.

He lightly kissed my forehead and stepped out of the bathroom, closing the door behind him. I took my clothes off and threw them in a pile on the floor. I stepped into the shower and tilted my head back as the hot water cascaded down over my body. I winced as I felt my head hurt and placed my hand on my head as I tilted it forward. I grabbed the shampoo and started to wash my hair as I thought about what happened with Mike.

 _"Hey, beautiful," I heard Mike's voice say and I jumped to see his reflection come into view in the mirror._

 _"Mike," I said as I quickly stood up and turned around. "You're not allowed in here," I said as I felt my heart start to pound in my chest._

I tilted my head back as I rinsed the soap out of my hair.

 _"Oh, I have one of these," he said as he held up the backstage pass that he had. "I'm allowed back here," he said as he slowly started to make his way towards me._

 _"Mike, you need to leave," I said as my voice started to tremble and I moved away from him._

 _"I can't do that," he said as he continued to make his way towards me._

 _I went to run over the door, but he stopped me, shoving me down the ground._

I grabbed the soap and started to wash my body.

 _"I wouldn't do that if I were you," he said as he stood in front of me._

 _"Mike, what are you doing?" I asked as I slowly got up from the floor._

 _"I want you back in my life," he said as he started to step towards me again._

 _"I'm not going back to you," I said as I shook my head and he backed me up against the wall._

I leaned back against the shower wall and slowly slid down it until my bottom reached the floor. I pulled my knees up to my chest and rested my head against them as I started to sob.

"Kaylee, you okay?" I heard Beau's voice say from the other side of the door, but I couldn't answer him. "Kaylee, I'm coming in," he said as I continued to sob. "Kaylee, you okay?" I heard his voice ask and he slowly opened the curtain to see me sitting there. "Hey, it's okay," I heard him say as he shut the water off. "Here," he said as I lifted my head up and he wrapped a towel around me. "It's okay, Kay," he said as I continued to sob.

"No," I said as I lifted my head up and shook my head. "He's going to come back for me, Beau," I said as my bottom lip started to tremble.

"Kaylee, look at me," he said and I looked into his eyes. "I'm not going to let him get to you again, okay?" He said as he continued to look at me. "I promise you that," he said and I nodded my head.

He helped me out of the shower and helped me get ready for bed. I rested my head against his chest as we layed under the covers together. He held my close and placed a kiss on my forehead as I felt my eyes start to get heavy. I closed my eyes and fell into a deep sleep.


	8. Scared

CHAPTER 8

The next morning came and I was still terrified that Mike was going to come back to hurt me, even though Beau assured that wouldn't happen again.

I sat on the ledge by the window in the hotel room and looked out the window as rain poured down from the sky. I could hear Beau talking to someone in the background, but I didn't pay much attention to what was being said. All I could do was think about what happened the night before as I focused on the rain.

"Kaylee," Beau's voice brought me out of my thoughts and I shook my head as I looked over at him. "They are going to postpone the tour until you feel that you are ready to come back," he said as I reached up and wiped a couple of tears away and sniffled.

"They don't have to do that," I quietly said as I crossed my arms over my chest and leaned my head against the window as I looked back outside.

"We want to make sure that you are okay to perform," he said as he lightly rubbed my arm with his hand and I reached up to wipe another tear away.

"I'm fine, Beau," I said with a slight chuckle as I glanced over at him.

"You don't look fine," he said as he continued to look at me.

"Just because I am not fine now doesn't mean that I won't be fine on stage," I said as I looked back out the window again.

"Tina thinks that it would be best for you to go and see someone about what happened," he said.

"What? Like a shrink?" I asked as I lifted my head and looked back at him again.

"Just someone that you could talk to about what happened, Kay," he said as he lightly rubbed my arm again and I shook my head as I stood up. "Tina said that she would be able to get you an appointment today," he added as I walked away from him.

"I don't need to talk to someone about my problems!" I said as I turned around to look at him.

"Kaylee, you were attacked!" he said as he stood up from where he was. "And it was more than just one time," he said as he started to walk towards me.

"You think I don't know that, Beau?" I asked as more tears started to come to my eyes. "You don't need to constantly remind me of what happened," I said as tears ran down my cheeks.

"Kaylee," He said as his eyes softened and he went to hug me.

"No," I said as I pulled away from him and walked over to get my shoes on.

"Kaylee, what are you doing?" He asked as I slipped my shoes on and grabbed my jean jacket from the chair.

"I'm getting out of this room," I said as I pulled my jacket on and wiped the tears from my cheeks.

"And going where?" He asked as I walked over and grabbed my room key from the stand. "Kaylee, where are you going?" He asked as I walked away from him and headed over towards the door.

"Just leave me alone, Beau," I said as I opened the door and walked out into the hallway.

"Kaylee!" I heard Beau shout from behind me, but I kept my head down as I crossed my arms over my chest and continued to walk down the hall towards the elevator.

I reached the elevator and pushed the button as I stood there. The doors opened and before I stepped onto the elevator, I looked down the hall and saw Beau standing there looking at me with his hands on his hips. I stepped into the elevator and pushed the button to the main floor as the doors closed. I leaned back against the wall of the elevator and closed my eyes as I rested my head back.

BEAU'S POV

I paced back and forth in the hotel room as I thought about whether I should just let her leave the hotel or not. If I let her leave, there was a chance that Mike would find her and hurt her again.

There was a knock at the door and I walked over to answer it. As I opened the door, I saw Tina standing there.

"Is she here?" She asked as she looked into the room and I stood aside.

"She just left," I said as I looked down at the floor and put my hand on my hip.

"Left? What do you mean she left, Beau?" She asked as she looked down the hallway.

"I was talking to her about going to see someone and she got upset with me and left," I said as I walked away from the door and ran my hand through my hair.

"Did she say where she was going?" She asked as I continued to pace around the room.

"No," I answered I shook my head. "Do I go after her?" I asked as I stopped walking and looked at her.

"What if Mike finds her again? He could be out there waiting for her to come out by herself," she said and I nodded my head as I grabbed my jacket from the chair and headed over towards the door. "I'll wait here, in case she comes back," she said as I opened the door and headed out of the room.

KAYLEE'S POV

I wrapped my arms around myself as I walked down the sidewalk and looked down at the ground. The rain poured down on top of me and soaked through my hair and clothes. My tears mixed in with the water droplets that trickled down my face.

"Kaylee?" I heard someone say and I looked up to see Chris and Dave walking down the sidewalk with coffee and an umbrella over their heads. "What are you doing out here? You're soaked," Chris said and I walked right past them. "Kaylee, stop!" I heard Chris shout, but I continued to walk.

I reached up and wiped tears from my cheeks as I looked back down at the sidewalk. I didn't know where I was going, but I wanted to be alone.

BEAU'S POV

I walked out of the hotel and looked around to see if I could find Kaylee. I didn't see her anywhere, so I started to walk down the sidewalk, hoping that I was going in the right direction. I knew that I needed to find her, in case Mike was out waiting for her.

"Beau!" I heard Chris's voice shout and I looked in front of me to see both him and Dave coming towards me.

"Have you seen Kaylee? She left the hotel," I said as they approached me.

"She is back that way. She walked right past us," Chris said as I quickly started to walk in the direction that they came from. "I tried to stop her!" I heard him shout, but I continued to walk, hoping that I wasn't too late.

KAYLEE'S POV

I continued to keep walking as the rain poured down on top of me.

"KAYLEE!" I heard Beau's voice shout from behind me and I continued to keep walking. "KAYLEE! STOP!" I heard his voice getting closer. "Kaylee," his voice said again and I felt him grab my arm.

"What the hell are you doing?" I asked as I yanked my arm away from him.

"You're soaked. Come back to the hotel with me," he said as he stepped in front of me and I stopped walking.

"Just leave me alone, Beau," I said as I went to go around him, but he stopped me. "Beau, get out of my way!" I shouted as I went to go around him again, but he wouldn't let me.

"No, I'm not letting you go. I shouldn't have let you leave the hotel," he said as he looked at me.

"I want to be alone," I said as tears started to come to my eyes and he pulled me off to the side.

"You don't mean that," He said as my bottom jaw started to quiver.

"I'm scared," I quietly said as tears ran down my cheeks and my bottom lip trembled more. "He's gonna come back for me."

"Shh," he said as he tried to calm me down and held my hand in his hands while he wiped the tears away with his thumbs. "I'm not going to let him hurt you again, Kaylee," he said as I looked into his eyes.

I closed my eyes and started to sob as he held me close to him. I rested my head against his chest and wrapped my arms around him as he placed a light kiss on top of my head. I needed to trust Beau and know that he was going to protect me from Mike.

We arrived back at the hotel and Beau brought me back up to the hotel room. We were both soaked and as soon as we walked into the room, Tina went over to the bathroom to get us some towels while Beau helped me take my jacket off.

"Here," I heard Tina say as she handed a few towels to Beau. "She needs to get out of those wet clothes. I'm going to get the shower on for her," she said as she walked back towards the bathroom and Beau wrapped a towel around me as I sniffled and looked at him.

He smiled a little at me as he wrapped another towel around my shoulders. Once the shower was hot, I went into the bathroom, discarded my clothes, and stepped into the hot shower. I tilted my head back as I closed my eyes and let the hot water warm me back up. I turned around to face the water and tilted my head back as I continued to let the water come down on me. I felt hands lightly touch my hips and I opened my eyes and turned my head to see that Beau was standing behind me. He wrapped his arms around my waist as he planted gentle kisses on my bare, wet shoulder. I smiled a little and turned around to face him. I brought my hands up to the sides of his face as he placed his on my lower back. We both smiled at each other and he brought his lips down to mine. I wrapped my arms around his neck as we both deepened the kiss.

I heard the shower shut off and I broke the kiss to see that Beau had shut the shower off. He took my hand and let me out of the bathroom. He pulled the covers down on the bed and moved into the bed. I smiled a little at him before he patted the bed next to him and I moved onto the bed beside him. He covered our lower halves up with the covers before he brought his lips back to mine again. I slowly moved onto my back as he crawled on top of me. We both deepened the kiss as I brought my hands up and ran my fingers through his hair. I broke the kiss and we both looked at each other.

"Make me forget," I quietly said as I looked into his eyes.

He brought his lips back to mine and he reached one of his hands down as he slowly entered me. He supported himself above me as he started to move in and out of me. I broke the kiss and started to lightly moan as I turned my head to the side. He placed light kisses on the side of my neck. I bit my bottom lip and lightly dug my fingers into his back. He started to pick up the pace and I turned my head as I slowly opened my eyes. We both looked into each others eyes before he brought his lips back to mine again.

An hour had passed and we were both laying under the covers, still without clothes. I rested my head against his chest as I lightly traced my hand around on his bare chest.

"I'm ready to continue the tour," I said as broke the silence between us.

"Are you sure?" I heard his ask as he continued to hold me close.

"Yeah, I need to move on from this," I said as I tilted my head up to look at him. "I can't let him win," I said as I continued to look at him.

"He will never win," he said with a small smile and I smiled back before I brought my lips to his again.

After everything he had done to me, I couldn't let Mike win.


	9. Showing Up Again

CHAPTER 9

A couple days had passed and I was sitting in my dressing room getting ready while I warmed up my vocals. I felt like I was starting to get back to myself after what I went through a couple days earlier and I was glad that Beau was there for me.

 _'Cause I knew you were trouble when you walked in_

I sang to myself as I continued to put some make-up on.

 _So shame on me now_

 _Flew me to places I'd never been_

 _'Til you put me down, oh_

I heard a knock at the door and I looked up in the mirror to see Beau coming in and closing the door behind him. I smiled as I finished singing.

 _I knew you were trouble when you walked in_

 _So shame on me now_

"Don't be singing about me, now," he said with a smile as he came over and sat down on the empty chair beside me. "You feeling okay tonight?" He asked as I finished up my make-up.

"Yeah," I said with a smile as I glanced over at him. "I'm feeling fine," I said as I turned to face him.

"Good," he said with a smile as he took my hands in mine and I gave him a kiss. "You gonna give them hell?" He asked with a smirk on his face and I nodded my head.

"I'm gonna give them hell," I said with a smile.

"Let's go," he said and we both stood up as we made our way out of my dressing room.

We started down the hallway together until we reached the stage area. I heard the crowd chanting for me as Beau helped me put my guitar on. We both smiled at each other before he gave me a kiss.

"LET'S BRING HER OUT! MISS KAYLEE ROSE!" I heard the guy say from the stage and I smiled as I walked onto the stage.

I looked out at the crowd and smiled as I saw everyone standing up and cheering for me.

"Thank you," I said with a smile as I continued to look out at everyone. "My name is Kaylee Rose and I am thrilled to be here tonight," I said into the mic and the crowd started to cheer again.

I laughed a little and looked over at Beau to see him standing at the side of the stage with a smile on his face.

"I'm going to start my set off tonight with one of my favorite songs. This one is called You Belong With me," I said into the mic and the band and I started to play as the crowd cheered as soon as they heard the song.

 _You're on the phone with your girlfriend_

 _She's upset, she's going off about something that you said_

 _'Cause she doesn't get your humor like I do._

 _I'm in the room, it's a typical Tuesday night._

 _I'm listening to the kind of music she doesn't like._

 _And she'll never know your story like I do._

 _But she wears short skirts_

 _I wear t-shirts_

 _She's cheer captain_

 _And I'm on the bleachers_

 _Dreaming about the day when you wake up and find_

 _That what you're looking for has been here the whole time._

 _If you could see_

 _That I'm the one_

 _Who understands you._

 _Been here all along._

 _So, why can't you see_

 _You belong with me,_

 _You belong with me._

I stepped back from the mic and glanced back at my band before I stepped back up to the mic and continued to sing.

 _Walk in the streets with you in your worn out jeans_

 _I can't help thinking this is how it ought to be._

 _Laughing on a park bench thinking to myself,_

 _"Hey, isn't this easy?"_

 _And you've got a smile_

 _That could light up this whole town._

 _I haven't seen it in a while_

 _Since she brought you down._

 _You say you're fine I know you better than that._

 _Hey, what you doing with a girl like that?_

 _She wears high heels,_

 _I wear sneakers._

 _She's cheer captain,_

 _And I'm on the bleachers._

 _Dreaming about the day when you wake up and find_

 _That what you're looking for has been here the whole time._

 _If you could see_

 _That I'm the one_

 _Who understands you,_

 _Been here all along._

 _So, why can't you see_

 _You belong with me._

 _Standing by and waiting at your backdoor._

 _All this time how could you not know, baby?_

 _You belong with me,_

 _You belong with me_

I stepped back again from the mic and nodded my head as I continued to play the guitar. I stepped back up to the mic.

 _Oh, I remember you driving to my house_

 _In the middle of the night._

 _I'm the one who makes you laugh_

 _When you know you're 'bout to cry._

 _I know your favorite songs,_

 _And you tell me about your dreams._

 _Think I know where you belong,_

 _Think I know it's with me._

I stopped playing on my guitar and clapped my hands along with the audience.

 _Can't you see_

 _That I'm the one_

 _Who understands you?_

 _Been here all along._

 _So, why can't you see_

 _You belong with me._

I brought my guitar back up in front of me and finished out the song.

 _Standing by and waiting at your backdoor._

 _All this time how could you not know, baby?_

 _You belong with me,_

 _You belong with me._

 _You belong with me._

 _Have you ever thought just maybe_

 _You belong with me?_

 _You belong with me._

I finished the song and the crowd started to clap and cheer for me. I stood there at the mic with a big smile on my face as I looked around.

"Thank you so much," I said with a smile as the stage person brought a chair out for me to sit on. "Thank you," I said as I sat up on the stool and lowered the mic down at a little. "This next song that I am going to sing for you guys tonight is one of my new ones. This one is called I Knew You Were Trouble," I said and started to play on my guitar as I looked out at the audience.

"WE LOVE YOU KAYLEE!" I heard one of my fans shout from the front row and I smiled at her.

"I love you, too," I said into the mic and the crowd started to scream.

I continued to play and brought my lips up to the mic.

 _Once upon a time a few mistakes ago_

 _I was in your sights, you got me alone_

 _You found me, you found me, you found me_

 _I guess you didn't care, and I guess I liked that_

 _And when I fell hard you took a step back_

 _Without me, without me, without me_

 _And he's long gone when he's next to me_

 _And I realize the blame is on me_

 _'Cause I knew you were trouble when you walked in_

 _So shame on me now_

 _Flew me to places I'd never been_

 _'Til you put me down, oh_

 _I knew you were trouble when you walked in_

 _So shame on me now_

 _Flew me to places I'd never been_

 _Now I'm lying on the cold hard ground_

 _Oh, oh, trouble, trouble, trouble_

 _Oh, oh, trouble, trouble, trouble_

I nodded my head as I continued to play on the guitar.

 _No apologies. He'll never see you cry,_

 _Pretends he doesn't know that he's the reason why._

 _You're drowning, you're drowning, you're drowning._

 _Now I heard you moved on from whispers on the street_

 _A new notch in your belt is all I'll ever be_

 _And now I see, now I see, now I see_

 _He was long gone when he met me_

 _And I realize the joke is on me, yeah!_

 _I knew you were trouble when you walked in_

 _So shame on me now_

 _Flew me to places I'd never been_

 _'Til you put me down, oh_

 _I knew you were trouble when you walked in_

 _So shame on me now_

 _Flew me to places I'd never been_

 _Now I'm lying on the cold hard ground_

 _Oh, oh, trouble, trouble, trouble_

 _Oh, oh, trouble, trouble, trouble_

 _And the saddest fear comes creeping in_

 _That you never loved me or her, or anyone, or anything, yeah_

 _I knew you were trouble when you walked in_

 _So shame on me now_

 _Flew me to places I'd never been_

 _'Til you put me down, oh_

 _I knew you were trouble when you walked in (you were right there, you were right there)_

 _So shame on me now_

 _Flew me to places I'd never been_

 _Now I'm lying on the cold hard ground_

 _Oh, oh, trouble, trouble, trouble_

 _Oh, oh, trouble, trouble, trouble_

 _I knew you were trouble when you walked in_

 _Trouble, trouble, trouble_

 _I knew you were trouble when you walked in_

 _Trouble, trouble, trouble_

I finished the song and everyone started to clap and cheer again. I smiled as I looked out at the crowd before I brought my mouth back to the mic.

"For my last song tonight, I want to bring out someone special to me," I said with a smile on my face as I looked over at the side of the stage and saw Beau standing there. "Come on out, Beau," I said with a smile and he started to walk onto the stage as everyone started to cheer. "We have been working on something new together and this is our first night singing this," I said as the stage person brought out another stool for Beau to sit on.

"Hello, everyone," Beau said into the mic as he sat down on the stool beside me with his guitar.

"This song is called Two Is Better Than One," I said into the mic and the crowd started to cheer as we started to play together.

We both smiled at each other and Beau started to sing as he looked at me.

 _I remember what you wore on the first day_

 _You came into my life and I thought hey_

 _You know, this could be something_

I smiled as we continued to play and he started to sing more.

 _'Cause everything you do and words you say_

 _You know that it all takes my breath away_

 _And now I'm left with nothing_

We both smiled at each other and started to sing together.

 _So maybe it's true that I can't live without you_

 _And maybe two is better than one_

 _But there's so much time to figure out the rest of my life_

 _And you've already got me coming undone_

 _And I'm thinking two is better than one_

I had a big smile on my face as I started to sing as I looked over at Beau.

 _I remember every look upon your face_

Beau took the next line.

 _The way you roll your eyes, the way you taste_

 _You make it hard for breathing_

We both started to sing again.

 _'Cause when I close my eyes and drift away_

 _I think of you and everything's okay_

 _I'm finally now believing_

We both smiled at each other as we continued to sing.

 _Then maybe it's true that I can't live without you_

 _Maybe two is better than one_

 _But there's so much time to figure out the rest of my life_

 _And you've already got me coming undone_

 _And I'm thinking two is better than one_

We both sat there and continued to play together. I looked over at Beau and nodded my head as he continued to sing again.

 _I remember what you wore on the first day_

 _You came into my life and I thought, hey (hey, hey)_

We both started to sing together as we looked at each other.

 _Maybe it's true that I can't live without you_

 _Maybe two is better than one_

 _There's so much time to figure out the rest of my life_

 _And you've already got me coming undone_

 _And I'm thinking, ooh, I can't live without you_

 _'Cause, baby, two is better than one_

 _There's so much time to figure out the rest of my life_

 _But I've figured out with all that's said and done_

 _Two is better than one, two is better than one_

We finished the song and the crowd started to cheer for us as we both chuckled and smiled at each other. We both stood up from the stools and gave each other a side hug.

"Thank you so much," I said into the mic with a smile on my face.

We both made our way off the stage and I took the guitar off over my head as I handed it to the stage person.

"That was great, guys," Tina said with a smile as soon as she saw us.

"Thank you, Tina," I said with a smile as I grabbed a bottle of water and took a couple of sips.

"You gonna watch me?" I heard Beau ask and I nodded my head as I put the cap back on the bottle.

"I'll be right here," I said with a smile before I gave him a kiss and he got ready to go on stage.

I stood at the side of the stage throughout his set and he looked over at me from time to time. Once his set was over, he walked off the stage and took his guitar off. We headed down the hall and back to our dressing rooms together.

"I'm going to get changed and then I will meet you right back out here," I said as he stood with me by my dressing room door.

"Okay, don't be too long," he said with a smirk and gave me a few kisses before I headed into my dressing room.

I got changed into a pair of loose black bottoms and a light pink fitted top. I pulled my curled hair up into a ponytail and grabbed my jean jacket from the chair. I slipped it on as I walked over to the dressing room door. I opened the door and stepped out into the hallway to see Beau standing there in a red and white plaid shirt and jeans.

"You ready to go?" He asked.

"Yeah," I said with a smile as we started to walk down the hall together. "I'm exhausted," I said as we continued to walk down the hall together.

"Shit," I heard him say as he stopped walking.

"What?" I asked as I looked back at him.

"I forgot my phone in the dressing room," he said as he looked at me.

"Go get it. I'll meet you on the bus," I said as I motioned for him to go back.

"Are you sure?" He asked and I nodded my head before he gave me a kiss. "I'll be quick," he said as he turned around and started to jog back to his room.

I quietly laughed to myself and shook my head as I continued to make my way to the bus. I turned the bend and started down the hall. I saw someone step out into the hall in front of me and I stopped dead in my tracks as I saw Mike standing there, pointing a gun at me.

"Mike," I quietly said as I slowly held my hands up and he stood there with an evil look on his face.

"Well, well, well," he said as he cocked his gun. "We meet again," he said as he continued to point the gun at me.

"Mike...just...just put the gun down, okay?" I asked as I continued to stand there with my hands up.

"I don't think I can do that," he said as tears started to come to my eyes. "You see, I warned you," he said as he continued to hold the gun.

"Mike...don't do anything stupid," I said as tears started to go down my cheeks.

"Oh, I'm not. Trust me," he said with a smirk on his face. "I'm doing this for my own good," he said as I felt my heart pound in my chest.

"Mike, we can talk about this okay? Just put the gun down," I pleaded as more tears came out of my eyes.

"We're not going to talk about this," he said and pulled the trigger.

The bullet entered my right shoulder and I fell back onto the cement floor. I felt immediate pain and winced as I heard Beau shouting for me. I turned my head and saw him coming around the corner.

"Kaylee!" He shouted as he came over and kneeled down beside me. "SOMEONE HELP!" He shouted as he moved my jacket off to the side and held his hand over the gunshot wound.

"Owww!" I screamed as I squeezed my eyes shut and tilted my head back.

"WE NEED HELP!" Beau shouted and people started to scramble to where we were. "Kaylee, look at me," I heard Beau say and I opened my eyes to see him hovering over me.

"It hurts," I said as I clenched my teeth together.

"GET DOWN!" I heard someone shout and I looked to see that police had Mike down on the ground.

"God," I said as I felt more pain and tears came to my eyes.

"They got him, Kaylee," I heard Beau say and I felt like my energy was draining away. "Kaylee, look at me," he said and I tried to focus on him.

"Beau, it hurts," I said as we heard more people coming down the hall.

"I know, just hang in there," he said and a couple of medics reached where we were.

"How many times did he shoot her?" The one medic asked as my eyes started to get heavy.

"Once, I think," Beau answered as he continued to kneel beside me.

"Kaylee, can you hear me?" The medic said as he grabbed an oxygen mask from the bag.

"Yeah," I barely answered as I blinked my eyes a few times and noticed that things were starting to look blurry.

"Did you only get shot once?" I heard him ask as I tried to focus on something, but I couldn't. "Kaylee, how many times you get shot?" I heard him ask I blinked my eyes and tried to look for Beau.

"Once," I said as he placed the oxygen mask over my face.

"Her blood pressure is 105/72," I heard the other medic say and I felt like I couldn't hold my eyes open anymore.

"Kaylee!" I heard someone shout and I kept my eyes shut as I felt like I couldn't open them again.

"KAYLEE!" I heard Beau shout and I slowly opened my eyes again as I looked at him.

"We have to move her," I heard someone say.

The medics moved me onto a gurney and strapped me down before they rushed me out to the ambulance that was outside. I blinked my eyes as I looked up at the sky while they pushed me to where the ambulance was.

"Hang in there, Kaylee," one of the medics said as we reached the ambulance and they lowered me down before they placed me inside.

I looked up at the ceiling of the ambulance with tired eyes as Beau got in with me. I slowly turned my head and saw him sitting there beside me. He took my hand in his and I could see worry in his eyes. I felt a wave of pain and I winced as I heard the monitors start to go off.

"Kaylee," I heard Beau say as the pain continued and I squeezed onto his hand.

"Kaylee, try to relax," I heard the medic say and I felt myself slipping away until everything was black.


	10. Is She Okay?

CHAPTER 10

BEAU'S POV

I stood in the waiting room at the hospital as I paced back and forth. I couldn't believe that Kaylee had been shot and I was hoping that she was going to be alright.

"Beau," I heard Chris's voice say and I looked over to see both him and Dave coming into the room.

"Hey," I said as I looked back down at the floor and continued to walk around.

"Have you heard anything yet?" Chris asked and I shook my head as I glanced over at them.

"They got him," Dave said and I nodded my head, wondering if Kaylee was okay.

"Beau," I heard a guy say and I looked over to see a doctor standing there. "I'm Dr. Henderson. I worked on Kaylee when she was brought in," he said as he held his hand out to me.

"Is she okay?" I asked as I shook his hand.

"Yes, she is going to be fine. We had to perform surgery to repair the damage that was done with the bullet. She lost a decent amount of blood, so we had to give her a couple transfusions," Dr. Henderson explained and I nodded my head. "We are going to keep her overnight for observation and then if everything is okay, she can go home tomorrow."

"Can I see her?" I asked as I continued to look at him.

"Yes, I can take you to her room," he said and we followed behind him as he headed down the hall. "She is asleep right now, but should be waking up soon," he said as he glanced at me and I nodded my head. "This is her room right here," he said as he moved off to the side.

I stood in the doorway as I saw Kaylee laying in a hospital bed. She had an oxygen tube under her nose and her eyes were closed.

"If you need anything, just let one of the nurses know," Dr. Henderson said and I nodded my head.

"Thank you," I softly said before I started to walk into the room.

I walked over to the side of Kaylee's bed and stood there as I looked down at her. I never wanted her to be in this position.

"Hey, Beau," I heard Dave say and I looked over at him. "We're going to head to the hotel. Do you need anything before we go?"

"No, I'm good. Thanks," I said and brought my attention back to Kaylee.

"She'll be okay," Chris said as he lightly placed a hand on my shoulder and I nodded my head.

The guys left the room and I sat down on the chair that was next to Kaylee's bed. I gently took her hand in mine and looked down at the floor as I closed my eyes.

I don't know how much time had passed, but a familiar voice brought me out of my thoughts.

"Beau?" I heard Kaylee's voice say and I looked over at her to see her looking back at me with tired eyes.

"Hey, beautiful," I said with a smile as I stood up from the chair and moved closer to her.

"Hey," she said with a small smile before I gave her a kiss.

"How are you feeling?" I asked as I looked into her eyes.

"My shoulder hurts a little," she answered as she winced.

"I'm sorry, Kay," I said as I continued to look at her.

"For what, Beau? You have nothing to be sorry for," she said as I sat down on the side of the bed.

"I am supposed to protect you," I said as I took one of her hands in mine.

"You didn't know that he was there, Beau. No one knew," she said as she continued to look at me. "Please don't blame this on yourself. Did they get him?"

"Yeah, they got him," I said as I nodded my head and she smiled a little.

I leaned down and gave her a few more kisses. I was glad that she was alright and thankful that Mike had finally been caught.

KAYLEE'S POV

 _I walked down a long hall as I looked around. I didn't see anyone around and I was confused?_

 _"Hello?" I said as I continued to walk and then Mike stepped in front of me._

 _"Hello," he said with a smirk on his face and I quickly turned around and started running._

 _"GET BACK HERE!" I heard him shout from behind me and I opened the door to the storage closet._

 _I quietly closed the door behind me and backed away from the door as I tried to stay quiet._

 _"Kaylee," I heard Mike's voice say from just down the hall. "I know you're around here somewhere," he said as he got closer to the storage room._

 _I continued to back away from the door and ended up knocking something over, which fell onto the floor and made a loud noise. I brought my hand up to my mouth and looked over at the door._

 _"SURPRISE!" Mike shouted as he quickly opened the door._

 _"NO!" I screamed._

"Kaylee!" I heard Beau's voice shout and I was brought out of my dream too see him hovering over me.

I quickly sat up on the bed as I tried to catch my breath. I winced as I immediately felt pain in my shoulder.

"It was just a dream," Beau said as he moved some hair out of my face and lightly rubbed my back. "You okay?" He asked and I felt tears come to my eyes. "Hey, it's okay. It was just a dream," he said as he tried to comfort me and I nodded my head.

"It felt so real," I said as I reached up and wiped tears away.

"You're okay," he said as he continued to rub my back and placed a kiss on the top of my head.

I slowly rested back against the pillows on my bed and he continued to hold onto my hand as I felt my heart continue to pound in my chest. I brought my other hand up to my face and closed my eyes as I felt more tears coming on.

"It's okay, Kaylee," I heard Beau's tired voice say as I tried to calm down. "He's not going to hurt you anymore."

I was hoping that Beau was right, but was he?

The next morning came and I was waiting to be discharged. I sat there on the bed and picked at a loose string on the sheet.

"Kaylee," I heard Dr. Henderson's voice say and I looked up to see him coming over towards my bed. "I just wanted to go over your paperwork here," he said as he looked down at the papers he was holding. "You need to make sure that you keep the incision clean and covered for the next few days. I want you to make an appointment with your doctor in a week so that they can check to make sure that the incision is healing properly," he read and I nodded my head. "I am going to prescribe you with some pain medication that you can take as needed."

"Can I still perform?" I asked as I looked at him.

"Kaylee, you don't need to worry about that," Beau said and I looked at him.

"You need to take it easy over the next few days," Dr. Henderson said and I looked down as I focused on the string again. "If she has any problems, make sure that she contacts her doctor to get checked out," he said as he looked over at Beau. "Do you have any questions for me?"

"No," I said as I shook my head. "Thank you," I said as I looked at him.

"It was my pleasure. Take care of yourself," Dr. Henderson said as he handed the paperwork to Beau and headed out of the room.

A week had passed and the rest of the dates of the tour were canceled. We headed back to our hometown and I ended up moving in with Beau. Beau and his friends helped move my things into Beau's house while I took it easy.

I was sitting on the front porch steps at Beau's house thinking about everything that had happened. The memories kept flooding my mind from the way that Mike had treated me, to him coming into my dressing room, to him shooting me.

I looked up as I saw Beau's truck coming down the driveway. I continued to sit there as I rested my head on my knees and looked at a couple squirrels that were running around.

"Hey, what are you doing out here?" Beau asked with a small smile on his face. "It's freezing out here," he said as he came up on the steps and sat down beside me.

"I was just thinking about everything," I said as I continued to watch the squirrels and smiled as I watched them.

"Everything okay?" He asked and I nodded my head as he wrapped an arm around my shoulders.

"Are you still performing at The Stage tonight?" I asked as I glanced over at him again.

"Yeah," he said as he nodded his head with a small smile on his face. "Are you still coming to watch me?" He asked as he continued to look at me.

"Yeah," I said as I rested my chin on top of my knee again. "I can actually enjoy myself now."

Now that Mike was in jail, I wouldn't have to worry about him taking me away from having fun.

Later that night, Beau and I arrived at The Stage and headed inside. I saw Jen standing there, talking to Chris. She saw me coming towards her and a huge smile formed on her face.

"Hey, girl," she said we came over to where they were.

"Hey," I said with a smile and she gently hugged me.

"How are you doing?" She asked as she pulled back from the hug.

"I'm doing okay," I said as I looked at her.

"We're going to get set up," Beau said as I looked at him and he gave me a kiss.

"Awww, cute," Jen said as Beau and Chris went over towards the stage. "How are things going between you two?"

"Good," I said with a smile. "He's keeping me in good spirits," I said as I looked over at the stage and watched them get set up to perform.

"He cares about you a lot," she said and I nodded my head and Beau glanced over at me and we both smiled at each other.

"How's everyone doing tonight?" Beau asked into the mic as he stood there with his guitar and a crowd started to form close to the stage as people started to cheer for Beau and his band. "I want to start off tonight's set with a new song that I just wrote the other day," he said as Jen and I sat down on the bar stools by the counter. "This one is called I Swear," Beau said as he made eye contact with me and I smiled as the song started.

 _I see the questions in your eyes_

 _I know what's weighing on your mind_

 _But you can be sure I know my part_

 _'Cause I'll stand beside you through the years_

 _You'll only cry those happy tears_

 _And though I'll make mistakes_

 _I'll never break your heart_

Beau continued to sing as he made eye contact with me.

 _I swear_

 _By the moon and stars in the sky_

 _I'll be there_

 _I swear_

 _Like the shadow that's by your side_

 _I'll be there_

 _For better or worse_

 _Till death do us part_

 _I'll love you with every beat of my heart_

 _I swear_

"Awwww, he wrote a song for you," Jen squealed as she leaned next to me and I laughed as I felt my heart flutter.

 _I'll give you everything I can_

 _I'll build your dreams with these two hands_

 _We'll hang some memories on the wall_

 _And when there's silver in your hair_

 _You won't have to ask if I still care_

 _'Cause as time turns the page_

 _My love won't age at all_

 _I swear_

 _By the moon and stars in the sky_

 _I'll be there_

 _I swear_

 _Like the shadow that's by your side_

 _I'll be there_

 _For better or worse_

 _Till death do us part_

 _I'll love you with every beat of my heart_

 _I swear_

Beau stepped back from the mic as he and the band continued to play. He nodded his head as he looked over at Chris. He stepped back up to the mic and continued to sing as he looked at me again.

 _I swear_

 _By the moon and stars in the sky_

 _I'll be there_

 _I swear_

 _Like the shadow that's by your side_

 _I'll be there_

 _For better or worse_

 _Till death do us part_

 _I'll love you with every beat of my heart_

 _I swear_

 _I swear_

The song finished and I smiled at Beau as I clapped my hands along with Jen. The performed a couple more songs before they got down from the stage and headed over to where Jen and I were.

"Good show, Beau," Jen said with a smile as he grabbed a beer from the bartender.

"As usual," I said with a smile before he tipped his cowboy hat up and brought his lips to mine.

"Kaylee, there's something I need to ask you," he said as he set the bottle down and took both of my hands in his.

"And what would that be?" I said with a smile as I continued to look at him.

"Kaylee, you and I have been friends for a long time now. We have been through a lot together and I have been thinking about this for awhile now," he said as he reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out a small black, velvet box.

"Oh my gosh," I heard Jen say as she brought her hands up to her mouth.

"Beau," I started to say and he opened the box to reveal a diamond engagement ring. "Oh, Beau," I said with a smile as I looked at him.

"Will you marry me?" He asked as I continued to look at the ring and started to nod my head. "I will take that as a yes?" He asked and I continued to nod my head as tears came to my eyes.

"Yes," I said as I brought my hand down from my mouth and smiled at him.

He smiled as he took the ring out of the box and I held my hand out to him. He slowly slid the ring onto my finger and it fit perfectly. I smiled as I looked at him and brought my lips to his. Everyone in the bar started to clap and cheer for us.

That night, after we got back from The Stage, I was laying under the covers in Beau's bed as I waited for him to be done with his shower. I looked over as the door opened and I saw Beau coming in the room wearing nothing but a towel. I smiled as he made his way over to the bed and shut the light off. He pulled the covers back a little and slipped under the covers with me. He held himself above me as he looked down at me and I smiled at him.

"What did you think about the song?" He asked as he continued to look at me.

"I loved it," I said with a smile.

"What do you think about the ring?"

"I love it even more," I responded back.

"I love you, Kaylee," he said as he continued to look at me.

"I love you, too, Beau," I said with a smile and he brought his lips down to mine.

I reached down and removed the towel that he had wrapped around his waist and tossed it to the floor beside the bed. We spent the rest of that night tangled in the sheets on the bed. Things couldn't have been more perfect at that moment.


End file.
